


Fin

by blankdblank



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Culture Shock, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Work In Progress, star crossed lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: Saving the life of a Dwarf/Merman Prince as a child sets off an interesting set of events. Love, Loss, and Mermaids/variations.





	1. Chapter 1

Kicking harder you dove smiling at the small shimmering fish led you to the corral cove you asked about. A familiar darting away pattern from the schools of fish you’d yet to meet escaped the supposed danger the fish that was leading you had quickly silenced fear towards bringing the schools back out again timidly eyeing you from a distance. Barely ten years old and once again you were left alone, so here you were twenty feet down in a small cove outside Gondolin, your new home and mostly abandoned city of pools and fountains. Finally reaching the corral your smile grew as you circled it making sure to keep your tongue holding the breathing mouth grip to the roof of your mouth as you did. Claiming short steady breaths as you leveled off releasing your exhale of bubbles out through your pursed lips around the tube leading to your water to air conversion pack on your back.

Ducking lower you smiled brighter at the small eel that poked her head out to look at the strange creature outside her home. Only to turn and follow the fish again at your second request of seeing the sunken ship it had mentioned, pausing after spotting an octopus poking its head out from behind a jagged rock and take a timid swim around you eyeing your legs as you straightened and tread water. Mentally you heard her content comments about spotting another octopi, granted a disfigured one, but an octopi none the less. Happily swimming on you returned to following the fish through the rock maze it had just escaped. 

Turn after turn you spotted more and more objects glistening in the random beams of light splitting through the cool clear water surrounding you. Finally a large clearing of sand and swaying seaweed you spotted the craft and smiled, kicking harder you came up beside it swimming around the ship and freezing at the small window at the smiling male most likely much older than you, based on the layer of black hair coating his arms and small patches on his bare chest. Long raven hair was pulled back from his face in intricate braids with the loose ends flowing freely behind him.

Looking up again your eyes locked on the two glowing blue eyes that drew you closer to the window, gently resting your fingers on the rim bringing another boy seemingly the same age with a thick Mohawk down the center of his head and a line of hair going down the center of his lower back. With a twin to the first boy beside a dazzling female version of them with her budding breasts covered by a thick strip of ribbon crossing her chest and looping around her neck, knotted and flowing with her long braid and short beaded sideburns with small jewels floating on the ends of them. With the thunk of your toe hitting the hull you darted away with wide eyes after drawing closer when you realized the first boy had a long black koi fish like tail with giant bright blue spots while the rest of the males had the reverse and the female had a blue tail with silver spots.

Swimming as fast as you could soon lost its priority as you felt an ache growing in your legs from the speed, turning behind a large rock you slowed hoping they hadn’t seen you. Much larger than you even with your urge to greet them you couldn’t risk scaring them. With a twitch of your ear your head turned at the sound of something behind you. No longer swimming you tread water straight up missing their loop beneath you before your turn back caused your eyes to widen at the first male staring at you taking in each detail of your small frame and blinking at your timid wave as his twin swam behind you. 

With each breath he eyes the bubbles leaving you after you ribs expanded and deflated and trailed the tube going from your pack into your mouth. With a shared hand signal the Mowhawk bearing male smirked as he gripped one of your foot examining it. Even to the point of separating your toes and watching as you wiggled them as the female drew a water stained photo she’d found in the ship and showed it to the head male who eyed it then you comparing you to the creatures in it.

With another inspecting gaze his hand outstretched to you exposing the thin wavy black and blue speckled fins along his forearms, reaching out their eyes all focused on your hand as you gently gripped his still straight hand as you shook it and released it. Looking down at his hand you could read the expression clearly, ‘you’ve got to be kidding me’ read loud and clear across his face. With another extending of his arm towards the female they all waved their hands as if to say, ‘this is how we greet each other’. Her hand stretched out to rest along his arm as his did the same before they both bowed their heads to each other before releasing and he extended his arm out to you again. 

Curling your hand around his thick arm your eyes watched as his fingers circled your entire arm, the size alone, after your head bow brought him to gently poke your arm searching for muscles you would no doubt need to protect yourself. Sinking lower he gently poked your legs being a bit more content at least with the muscle there before poking along your stomach and back and cautiously eyeing your Elvish braid and loosely flowing chunk of hair across your face flowing from their normal curls out to a semi loose wave.

…

Reaching your eyes level again he blinked watching your next exhale and focused on the glowing purple eyes that locked on his. He’d seen faces like that on treasures he had collected, tiny hard faces on small rigid bodies coated in many ridiculous layers with gentle curls exposed loosely hanging from a braid style he’d never seen before. Scanning over you again Thorin wondered what sort of creature you were, surely in the many ships, as the fish called them, they had seen images of creatures like you, but never this small. 

_This one must be a child, where is its parents, or does it live off on its own._

Once again the light shifted causing the creature’s already glowing skin to shine brighter. With another blink its eyes lowered to its arm and the pulsing glow on the bracelet around its thin wrist. With another awkward hand gesture its lower appendages kicked and it rose causing the group to curiously follow after.

Dwalin mentally linked with his Cousins refusing to speak aloud around the silent creature, “Where’s it going?”

Frerin, “Did we scare it?”

Dis, “We didn’t even move.”

Thorin, “That thing on its appendage glowed, maybe it’s a signal.”

Trailing through the maze again and the coral reef the fish all eyed the Durins following after you as the same shimmering fish appeared again swimming at your side saying, “You’re being followed Jaqi.”

You smiled at it as the Durins glanced at each other at the fish’s words and what it had called you and listened even loser as you replied, “I noticed that, thank you though.”

Fish, “Going back out?”

“Yes.”

They all glanced at each other then back to you as you entered another clearing, froze and turned to swim back towards the group. Gripping Thorin’s shoulders and causing him to roll away as the others darted from something they had missed coming out from the surface. Tangled in the net you tried to help untangle the frantically twisting male getting a cold slap in the face from his fin before you gripped his face turning it to face you. 

Freezing he eyed your straight hand and wide eyes as you tried to enforce your curious order, with another squirm your hand pressed forward again causing his brows to press together as he relaxed eyeing the others swimming after you before seeing you lower down resting your knee against his tail as you turned to unloop his now frayed fin. With another tug his tail was freed and you pulled him free of the net only to watch him sink and eye his mangled tail fin in horror at the bleeding wound splitting his tail in three.

The two males gripped his arms eyeing your hand raise again as you lowered gently sliding your hand along the back of the thinnest part of his tail over his fin with glowing hands that glowed brighter as the female lowered to your level watching your actions intently. Easing your hands lower on either side the cuts mended as their lips parted in shock, with only three white glowing lines now shining brightly in his fin you’d released his smile grew as he gently flicked it. But with the waft of blood their eyes searched over his fin as he swam in a small circle before they turned at Dis’ alert as she watched another waft of blood come from your nose as another came from between your lips around your next exhale of bubbles.

Noticing your glassy eyes they watched as your glow dimmed and you weakly continued your way back to the cove as they followed after while Thorin asked, “When did it start bleeding?”

Dis, “After the cuts were mended.”

Fenrir, “How is that possible?”

Their eyes watched as you rose and the small fish rejoined your side with the jeweled ribbon that had finally managed to free itself from your hair in its mouth that you accepted again with a soft ‘thank you’. Reaching up your hand drew the mouthpiece from your mouth releasing the bubbles as you hooked it on the clip on the hip of your swimsuit as you broke the surface. Stealing another glance at each other they paused then poked their heads up seeing you gripping the end of a floating dock and resting your arms on it taking several slow steady breaths before you tried and failed to lift yourself up. Tightly gripping your thighs Thorin raised you higher watching as you climbed up and sat down turning to him with a pant wiping the next watery stream of blood coat your top lip as you said, “Thank you.”

Blinking again he nodded and watched as you wiped your lip and reached for the cooler beside your towel drawing out your tub of sliced fruit and popping a grape in your mouth to chew on before you opened your bottle of juice and drank from it as the group rested on the edge of the dock eyeing the fruit in the plastic tub you had set on the dock curiously. Smiling at them you gently nudged it closer asking, “Want some?”

Their eyes met yours with a curious gaze before Fenrir timidly claimed a chunk of watermelon and took a small bite giving a pleased nod signaling the others to select their own choice and do the same as you drew more of your packed fruit after flicking off your breathing pack. Relaxing in the sun regaining your energy you shared your food with the happy group while they eyed the massive Kingdom of fountains and brightly glowing white stone with streaks of blue until another fish popped up passing on a message in a language you didn’t understand. 

With another glance at you Thorin’s hand reached out to you drawing you into their greeting that each copied with you before you gave another wave that caused Thorin to pause and tilt his head and mimic your action shyly mouthing his lips mentally repeating your farewell to himself before dipping under and they made the swim back as he silently pled to Mahal that you would be safe and heal quickly.

…

Through your years you would explore the same waters without sight of the four again. Growing and soaking in all of the information you could find printed in the city was your main pastime between your online courses. Still through the days you were alone as the workers had once again left to deal with the fishermen camped out in the floating city in the center of the break in the cove splitting the circled in cove you always explored from the rest of the ocean. 

As your only easy access to the ocean around you the cove was your second home bringing countless friends as the rest of the Kingdom was surrounded by waterfalls spilling into the ocean surrounding your floating white marble city. For the past few years you’d been having larger and larger gaps between visits from the mainland from the scientists and workers that were slowly abandoning your city since your parents had died a few years ago taking the projects they had been heading with them. But at least with you still there through your lineage they could easily switch the name to yours on the paperwork to continue their marine whale life studies.

Though through the years you’d eased into your loneliness soaking in your time with the creatures around you that were always welcome in your home. The massive marble mansion with an equally as massive fish tank flowing through the entire house with a massive set of four pools in the bottom floor that fed through to the tanks filled with countless different breeds of fish and a few otters you’d found that were injured in the last storm they’d experienced. Injuries and difficult seasons during pregnancies brought countless creatures asking for your kindness to house and aid them through it as word spread of the glowing deformed octopi that had been protecting their kin. Teaming with the gulls the fish welcomed your presence and often shared the few details they’d known about your long since absent friends.

With your long sleepless nights this empty mansion of yours filled with countless sketches of the four you’d met, and always with those hauntingly blue eyes each glimpse out along the waters brought a painful sting at their absence. With each wave reflecting the moonlight above not even coming close to the flickers of light reflecting in those eyes. 

Flowing down your back your long curls swayed behind you on the ocean breeze through your soft song that rang out clearly in the silence beside the ocean while you crossed the same worn path across the rocky beach long the shore. Pacing again and again running through the songs trapped in your head from your childhood of lands far away and loves that could topple the darkest times in the life. All while missing the same pair of hauntingly blue eyes from the man perched on a small rocky ledge in the shadows of a rock wall around the cove humming along softly to your songs in a deep calming yet rumbling voice watching you with a mournful gaze.

..

Years he’d sat and watched you through your nights, memorizing your songs and voice, longingly trailing his eyes over the flowing fabrics and curls around you through the soft breezes in the clear nights. Turning his eyes upwards those shining specks in what the fish heard you refer to as the sky paled in comparison to the glow you gave off. Just once he wished he could look in your eyes again, feel your hands against him. 

For his kin you’d reached a level of intimacy you had no idea of, the touching of hair was important, but the stroking of someone’s fin, even just in healing measures was heavily weighed. As strangers and possible enemies you’d saved his life and healed what should have crippled and led to his death at his inability to move himself. 

Smiling softly as your voice soared again he eyed the gulls circling around you on the breeze blowing a free grouping of hair across his chest, gently splashing water up higher over his tail near his waist he relaxed again as it soaked in the water until his muscles tensed at the same piercing ring that caused your song to end and steal you from his sight.

Nearly growling he sighed gripping the rocks around him and easing himself down, crossing the cove under the surface to rise up again resting along the dock spotting your head through the windows before your next set of pacing ended and he watched as you climbed to the upper level and doused the lights. Sighing again his head rose from its spot resting on his crossed arms before him to pull back and return back home. 

Eyeing the currents around him he saw he’d made it back in time to the glowing green Kingdom he slipped back inside feigning a tour through another of the vast stretches of glowing mazes around the back courtyard as his Grandfather’s voice rang out. Still in the last of the meetings of the day he quietly passed to his room to stretch out on the cool stone he stretched out on allowing his eyes to droop as his Father’s lecture after they had returned from meeting you ran through his mind once again. Twisting the knife deeper in his chest as it turned into a lecture and a threat of banishment for any of their kin who dared approached you.

But those devastatingly kind purple eyes surely added to the truth that you absolutely would not harm them, so kind and selfless, inflicting such an injury and pain on yourself to save him. And the shape you’d taken, obviously revealed yourself as a young female when you’d met. If you’d only had a tail he could proudly bring you home, show them how impossibly perfect you were and what a great and kind Queen you would make one day as he led his people through his reign. Sure you knew nothing of each other or your worlds but it couldn’t stop his dreaming of you and searching each and every piece of wreckage your people had lost to the rough demanding ocean you tried to skim across.

…

Once again through the depths Thorin swam through the falling debris eyeing the pieces of wood as they landed around him and smiled as a metallic stick with a scooped in circle on the end of it resembling a very small shovel, he worked out as something you dug very small holes with, glistened as it sank through a glimmer of light. Gripping the small treasure he smiled adding it to his pack before reaching for a falling rectangle revealing a smiling pair surrounded by white in heavy layers. Adding that as well he crossed to the next glimmer finding another small shovel and a round drinking tool he’d seen you use before then glanced up as he spotted a blue fin come into view. Sighing he spotted his Cousin as he pocketed the tool, “Dwalin, following me again?”

Dwalin chuckled, “No, I was following them.”

Turning around Thorin eyed the pair of Nephews slowly flicking their long white and blue spotted tails as Fili inspected a decorative plate asking, “What are these on this plate? They call it a plate right?”

Thorin nodded collecting it and moved onto the next glint of silver as Kili asked, “Your collection have anything to do with the woman you keep watching?”

Thorin’s eyes darted to his Nephew with a partial glare as Fili crossed in between them spotting his Uncle’s barbs on his fins prickling up at his sudden burst of anger saying, “Now Uncle we only followed you because Amad was being so clingy about our finding partners to the upcoming ball. And we left when we saw you relaxing, just caught a glimpse.”

Kili nodded peering over his Brother’s shoulder, “She’s got an amazing voice too.”

Fili caught the barbs lowering as Thorin exhaled again through him saying, “And a quick listen as well. Then we left.”

Dwalin gently curled his hand around Thorin’s shoulder after a brief pat saying, “No one’s going to say anything, honestly we’d all be banished if we did. And she is our friend after all.”

Kili’s eyes glanced up as his brows furrowed saying, “I think we should get back, storm looks rough.”

They all glanced up and agreed and returned home again for Thorin to stash his treasures in his secret room around the sculpture of you he’d made. Filling the spots along the bare shelves before crossing to the sculpture of your windswept and peacefully gazing in his direction. Gently his hand slid over the dainty arm he’d sculpted brushing his fingertips along the open palm before gazing up at your sculpted face for a gentle brush along the cheek and jaw before he leaned in to rest his forehead against yours with a gentle stroking of the cheek before he turned and left whispering the same ‘See you’ farewell he’d learned from you at your last parting. 

Once again stretched out along his bed his eyes shot open as an alarm sounded and he joined Dwalin and the boys out to join in the search for the wounded guards struck by debris. Scattered among the rocks below, they found and returned the wounded guards with the search party as the four inspected the area at the sound of cries.

Darting across the clearing they quickly eased the chunk of wood laying across the small turtle’s shell pining it down allowing it to slowly swim free from the wreckage as the Durins released the wood and let it crash again. Rising again another wave rippled around them as a giant falling object broke off blocking the path back home as another wave sent them flipping and rolling through a minefield of sinking broken shards of wood cutting them all over as large explosions came from above. Careening and clutching to each other before slamming hard into a rock wall after being sent through the now abandoned corral reef. Slowly their eyes went dark loosely holding each other as the waves kept forcing them back against the wall. Barely above conscious they heard a crashing as the world disappeared around them as the darkness closed in.

…

Racing through the rain you left your door open allowing the fleeing otters into your home as you sprinted for the four they had warned you were in need of aid. The flashes of white, black and blue from their bright tails through the sheets of rain and waves gave you your direction to head in. Sprinting through the cuts forming on your feet from the rocks before you leapt and crashed through the breaking surface gripping the first of the floundering men to grip them and swim backwards to ease them one at a time up on the dock eying their open gashes. Closing your eyes you drew in a breath raising your glow and sliding your hands over them sealing them to smaller cuts and mending the new tear in Thorin’s fin before retrieving a wheelbarrow and taking them one at a time from the dock and awkwardly lowering them into the koi pond pool in your ground floor.

Easing down beside them you checked their faces and heads more closely out of the rain obscuring your vision before leaving to retrieve the turtle with the cracked shell and wounded flipper a gull had alerted you to. Firmly back in your home you sealed the house making sure the metal window shutters were sealed before returning to check the scared and huddling animals.

One at a time they came forward allowing you to inspect them and settle them into the beds and pools before walking over to check on the four again before you realized your feet were tracking bloody prints all over your stone floors. Sitting down you gently pulled the small bits of rocks from the soles of your feet before lifting the peroxide bottle as the first male with the black tail blinked awake and searched around feeling his entire body aching from the several cuts as well as a familiar sting in his fin drawing his eyes to the new mended glowing white scar. 

Looking up his eyes fell on you in your soaked tank top and shorts with hair pooling around you forming a puddle as you gave a brief wave he timidly returned before his eyes fell to your bleeding feet he assumed came from healing them as you poured the foaming liquid over the cuts you soon covered with a cream and wrapped. Switching your feet he watched as it did the same thing before you wrapped that one as well before looking around at the injured animals and shifting closer to his still unconscious kin while you dried the floor around you with a large towel.

Easing his hands over their cheeks they woke one at a time each examining each others wounds as they eyed the small pool they were in wondering why you wouldn’t have put them in the giant strange column of water contained with wrapped metal branching out through the strange water less building they were being held in. Treading water they glanced around with small smirks eyeing the large orange, red and black fish with white spots and tails like theirs swam around them happily. Looking up the Durins watched as you walked through to another area of the building causing Thorin to huff as he lost sight of you only to lean back as an otter dove in the pool before them and vanished before appearing in the large column giving them a small wave of its paw. 

Looking down again Thorin allowed himself to sink spotting the tunnel that fed into the column he quickly swam into eyeing the various fish around him following the otter that led him to the pool beside the kitchen filled with turtles. Within moments the others popped up curiously joining their Uncle in watching you moving through the kitchen as the otter climbed out and joined your side standing up and accepting the slice of fruit you offered to it from the tray you filled and brought over to the men.

Moving closer they watched your smile as you knelt and set it down before them. Looking up from the tray Thorin’s hand extended with a flick of a smile watching as you did the same causing his eyes to glow even as your contact broke. Eyeing the group you watched as Dwalin and Thorin claimed their fruit selections as the boys eyed it and turned to face you offering their hands and widening smiles before turning to claim their own pieces of fruit while you rose and went to prepare your own meal. 

Drawing out the teriyaki chicken you’d had left over from earlier and moved to your dining room table sitting at it, resting your feet up on the seat across from you as you flicked on the hidden tv in the wall continuing your movie from before. Watching you eat the men stole glances at Thorin and his growing smile watching you using a silver tiny shovel like he’d found the night before to eat your meal, happily relaxing as he now knew its true intention. Slowly their attentions latched onto the classic love story you finished as the smallest of the otters with a bound paw yipped and smiled as you leaned down to set it on your lap allowing him to snuggle on your lap soon to be joined by the five other baby otters.

As the movie ended you cleaned up after dinner making sure to throw another log on the fires downstairs that the otters were snuggling around before climbing the stairs to change and climb into bed. The dousing of the lights brought the Durins to swim through the mansion until they spotted you relaxing out on your bed snuggling around a pillow as you went to bed after making sure there was another serving of fruit out for the men. Exploring the mansion they eyed each room before returning to the lower pools with a flat enough area for them to relax against in the shallow water and get some rest after finishing the food you’d offered. Waking early Thorin turned over hearing a hushed conversation and spotting Fili on the other side of the pool asking one of the injured otters who knew you the best, “So, is that all she eats, what she offered us?”

The otter shook his head and eyed Thorin as he sat up while the other two rubbed their faces waking up with scratchy grumbles from their change in sleeping habits. “No, what do you eat? She’s asked us before if we knew.”

Fili smirked feeling Kili easing up on his side saying, “What she offered is nice but we eat fish mostly, with some kelp and seaweed, oh and there’s this one type of reed that tastes amazing with scales wrapped around them.”

The otter smiled as he said, “I can tell her you eat fish as well, I’m not sure how well she can manage the reeds but there’s a large patch of seaweed on the western circle of the Kingdom.”

Thorin eyed their surroundings again, now dimly lit as the sunlight poured in the small windows without shutters, “She live here alone?”

The otter nodded, “This is her home, there is a pair that live in the one across the white path but they arrive with the large ships when the whales pass by.” Thorin nodded remembering the twice a year they pass these waters, “Other than that she lives alone. Measures us, feeds us, asks us questions of our homes, helps us when we’re hurt.”

Dwalin, “She doesn’t keep you here?”

The otter shook his head again smoothing his paws over the fur on his stomach, “No. She’ll take you back too, but that island broke, might need clearing.”

Their eyes narrowed as Thorin asked, “Island?”

Otter, “The one past the reef, the creatures that fish there built it.”

Dwalin, “Creatures?”

Otter, “They look like her kin but aren’t. Like the flounder and the mackerel. Both walk upright but very different. They don’t glow.”

Turning again they glanced up hearing you dressing and coming back downstairs after opening all the metal shutters covering all the windows bringing in a cascading light to fill the mansion bringing the painting of the men you had saved and their kin above the fireplace bringing a smile to Thorin’s and Dwalin’s faces. 

Reaching the bottom floor you turned giving the men a smile as they eyed the long flannel shirt open over your tank top and shorts above your new bandages covered in ankle socks as you moved through the rooms letting in the light. Turning again you stopped by the pool they were in and sat down crossing your legs with a small smile as Thorin moved closer to you as you said, “I, I’m not sure if you can understand me but it looks like the cove is blocked off from the ocean. So it might be a bit before I can return you back home.”

Thorin drew in a breath and cleared his throat before saying, “You live on an island, the ocean is bigger than the cove.”

You nodded trying to contain your smile at hearing him speak, “Yes, but the rest of the island is covered in waterfalls. So unless you’d like to risk the injuries from the fall-.”

Dwalin, “Hmm, she’s got a point.”

Thorin nodded and Fili moved forward resting on their shoulders as Kili did the same saying, “Looks like we’ll just have to stay here.”

“Are you in any pain?” They shook their heads, “Hungry then?”

They nodded and the younger boys brought up their full diet leading to a trip down to the farthest pool in your house where kelp and seaweed was growing freely widening their smiles as they happily snacked on it keeping an eye on you as you prepared their breakfast and brought it over on a full try including another of Thorins discovered treasures he lifted and eyed. 

His joy filled eyes shifted to yours as you gently claimed the fork from him to gently break off a piece of his fish and stab it with the fork and passed it back to him to timidly take a bite of and give an impressed hum and trying for a piece himself as his kin did the same. Focusing on their meal at the edge of their pool between glances at you through your preparing your meal before fixing them a second helping and easing them onto their plates as Thorin said, “We can’t eat all your food.”

Only receiving a large smile from you followed by a bright giggle as your glow rose again, “I rarely get guests. I live alone and have very few people to cook for. You’ll have to indulge my urge to cook.” Your eyes scanned over the four of them as they smiled at you again as thanks for the meal, “I’m Jaqi by the way.”

Fili smirked widely swallowing his mouthful and named each of his Uncles and his Brother before you turned to fetch the phone as it rang drawing Thorin’s eyes up watching as you claimed the strange device and held a conversation with some unknown creature before setting it down again and groaning while you rubbed your face.

Thorin, “Something wrong?”

“Word from the mainland, they’re sending men to repair and clean up their city.”

Dwalin, “Why the grumble?”

“More men means more damage and people trying to wander on my island. It means you may have to hide often from them.”

Thorin, “Why would we hide?”

You moved over and sat before them again delving farther into the myths around their kind and that they would be taken to be put on display and their kin and home would be hunted down and sold off. Glancing around again they nodded agreeing to your plan before they watched as you went to inspect the pools on the distant end of the island. Sinking again they followed the free roaming school of turtles showing them through the tunnels leading to the countless pools and fountains through the floating city allowing them to trail you and get a much better view of the city and allow them to spy on you through the day sharing their hushed mental commentary on your various tasks and tools cleaning up after the storm. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Shouts filled the Kingdom of Erebor as words spread that the four Durins were missing. All others were accounted for but still King Thror continued his shouts over the peas of his Grandson Fenrir and Granddaughter Dis who cried out,  **“It will find them!”**

Thror turned with a fiery glare,  **“It’s Kin know nothing but destruction!”**

Dis,  **“It was a child when we met, and would not grow like them!”**

Fenrir, **“All the fish spread word it heals their kin after storms.”**

Thror,  **“IT is not our Kin!”**

Dis,  **“GRANDFATHER!”** His path turning away from her stopped at her pained and broken cry causing him to turn back eyeing the tears welling in her eyes while her voice dropped to a broken whisper,  **“My Sons. I trust It with MY Sons. Please. Send out the gulls. Just trust, just this one.”**

Sighing weakly his weary eyes lowered to the ground hearing faint echoes of the words he knew his Wife would say were she still here at his side. Taking a moment, feeling his aching shoulders droop trying to relax the tense muscles for the first time since their disappearance before meeting her gaze again. Raising his hand he held out a finger saying,  **“One gull. I pray to Mahal you’re right.”** Giving his descendants one last glance before turning to check on the last of the injured guards as Dis and Fenrir swam as fast as they could to the gull tower on the highest peaks of their lands. Stopping only when they spotted the most faithful of their messengers bearing their crest on a necklace.

With a single glance Roac flew to the rocky ridge around their small island hopping closer to the pair listening to their plea and promptly flew off knowing just where to find you, assuring them you would surely keep them safe. Leaving the pair to silently send their own prayers to Mahal as they returned wordlessly to their Kingdom.

…

Halfway through your tugging the last of the broken branches and debris free from the various pools you rose with a stumble and a shriek at the gull nearly colliding with your face. Catching yourself before you fell you cleared your throat eyeing the strange bird circling you only to head to the nearest pool as four eery whistles broke out from the Durins. Landing beside the pool the four smiled receiving the message from the tired gull who happily turned for a short flight to land on your shoulder as Thorin said, “Our Kin’s messenger. Could we feed him and allow him rest before he returns?”

You nodded with a faint smile giving the bird another glance as he picked a piece of kelp from your hair and ate it. Exhaling you returned inside as Roac watched the Durins following popping up through the random pools along the way. With a soft groan you relaxed back on your couch as the five ate while you eased your bandages from your feet revealing the healed cuts but lingering bruises. Resting your feet on the foot rest you turned your attention back to the screen before you feeling your eyes slowly droop shut as the otters and Roac gathered around you for naps of their own. Resting his arms on the edge of the pool watching the classical romance on the screen taking in each of the details as his Nephews propped up on his sides while Fili asked,  **“Is this how they learn about courting?”**

Dwalin,  **“No system to it at all…”**

Kili patted his Uncle’s back with a soft chuckle,  **“At least it seems simple enough, she’s already picked you so, just the details now.”**

Thorin sighed softly flicking his still sore fin feeling the new tear still healing from its hidden bruise,  **“I’m not certain she knows she picked me. She heals all creatures not just us.”**

Dwalin chuckled smirking at his Cousin,  **“Yes, but we’re not otters or turtles Thorin.”**

Smirking back Thorin rolled his eyes then looked at you again with another sigh as your body curled around the otters as you started to softly hum in your sleep,  **“Grandfather’s never going to let us see her again when the cove is cleared.”**

With a shared deflating exhale they all rested their arms along the ledge and their chins over them. Snuggly at your side Roac rested for as long as he allowed himself before rising and snatching a stray hair from your head nearly drawing a growl from Thorin at the thievery before he flew away with their message.

…

Back on his island Roac landed tapping his foot on the crystal column poking out of the rocks that glowed sending a pulse drawing the same two Durins racing back up to retrieve the message. With relieved smiles they accepted the message along with the hair now pulsing brightly in Dis’ fingers through the swim back the glow grew brighter in a steady pulse as she handed it over to the stunned King.

Eyeing the strangely glowing hair a full sense of your powers causing his lips to part as the circle of crystals surrounding their precious Arkenstone he’d curled the hair around formed an image of you pulsing brightly as echoes of your nightly humming echoed around the crowded Throne Room. Thror’s lips parted as he said,  **“Send word to Thranduil, she’s an Elf.”**

Moving closer Fenrir asked,  **“There are land Elves?”**

Thror,  **“Only those descended from those who chose to remain on land. Their Kingdoms are mainly destroyed now. She must be one of the last.”**

Thrain,  **“You trust her then?”**

Thror,  **“There is an ache in her, an unknown ache for the sea. She would never harm them, not with this light or that song.”**

.

Within an hour the long broad Elf King swam in with his son and redheaded guard behind him, stopping a few feet from King Thror King Thranduil’s head bowed as his long golden and white billowing fin coated tail rested around him. As King Thror’s deep blue tail matching Prince Thrain’s at his side while Fenrir and Dis claimed his other side.

Thranduil straightened up feeling his white hair settle across is bare back as he said, “My Kin and I have heard word of your Princes’ disappearance, is there any word of them at all?”

Thror nodded his head, “That’s why I sent word for this meeting. Remember the creature they encountered as children?”

Thranduil nodded, “The land creature.”

Thror motioned his hand welcoming Thranduil forward to join him around the crystals and Arkenstone, “She found in the storm and is healing them, granting them shelter. The cove is blocked off but workers will arrive soon to clear it and then they can return.”

Thranduil eyed the pulsing hair as once again your humming rang out causing the Elven group to glow at the common lullaby for protection before your image appeared causing his lips to part. “Is she the only one?”

Thror, “Of her kin it appears so, at least on that island. There are others on what she calls the mainland but they only appear for the whales passing.”

Thranduil, “Any word on if she wishes to return home?”

Thror, “We’ve only received word on their safety nothing else. Roac managed to fetch us a hair.”

Thranduil raised his brow, “Stole is more like it. It wouldn’t be pulsing like this if he had asked for it.”

Thror eyed the now glowing strand of hair dissolving into a string of light that was soon claimed by Thranduil’s hand before they delved into a deeper discussion of the future plans they might have to address should you arrive, mainly your transfer to Greenwood to learn of your kin. At least until Thror mentioned your healing of Thorin’s fin stirring talks of your having to still visit for teachings of your kin while also honoring your union with the Dwarf Prince.

…

Days drug on as you maintained your work healing the creatures around you and clearing the island as jet skis and boats filled the cove driving more and more creatures into your house for safety as the countless men arrived. All stealing glimpses of you through the day and daring to draw closer to you driving you back inside for as long as you could manage, learning more of the Durins’ lives. Stealing the chance to have them sketch out their home as you draped your feet in the water swinging your feet under the surface as the flowing fins along the sides of their tails slid across your legs. Peering over Thorin’s shoulder you shifted your eyes from the sketch he was drawing for you to tilt your head eyeing the more rigid fins across his arms. Glancing up his eyes trailed yours and he paused his sketching causing you to quickly say, “Sorry.”

Shaking his head he lowered the pencil and raised his arm offering it sideways before you for inspection, smiling softly as you gently shifted his arm and fin before releasing it as he asked, “You don’t have fins? Elves normally do.”

Your eyes met his with a curious smile, “Not any Elves I’ve met. Are there Elves under the ocean too? We don’t have any Dwarves, and my kin are few and far between.”

“At least three Elven Kingdoms surrounding ours along our western borders. Made us wonder when we were younger at your ears and braid. And the songs you sing, they’re in Elvish.”

“Do they have tails like yours?”

Dwalin, “No, they’re longer, fins too.”

Fili, “All flowy, kind of like goldfish.”

Eyeing their fins you asked, “You’re all related, the other two I met before as well, then why are your tails different colors?”

Thorin smirked, “I’m the firstborn Son, so deep royal blue, Dwalin is the second born Son from his Father and Fili and Kili have tails like their Mother’s. If I don’t have children Fili’s tail will shift colors when I am dying.”

They watched as you shifted slightly and crossed your ankles asking, “This might be rude to ask, but, do you lay eggs like certain fish or do the women carry them, I mean with your, upper half it stirs up questions.”

Smirking again the older two chuckled before Thorin answered, “It’s not rude. The women carry them and they’re born in, what would you call it Dwalin?”

Dwalin motioned his hands around in a circle, “It, well it’s squishy and red, easy to break through, which you have to to get the pebbles out..”

“Pebbles?”

Fili and Kili raised their hands rocking them side to side, repeating “Pebbles.”

“Oh, babies,” You giggled making their smiles grow, “That’s adorable, pebbles.”

Thorin, “Do you have a term for the pebble orbs?”

“Sort of sounds like the birth sack, normally for our kind, at least land Elves the, pebble is born without the orb and then the orb follows after.”

Dwalin, “Sounds painful, two births.”

Thorin, “Can’t imagine Dis having to handle that. She already struggles enough through the usual few minutes.”

Their eyes traveled to you again at your sudden chuckle, “Minutes, sometimes it can take us days to give birth. Sometimes we have to have surgery to finally get the baby out.”

Kili, “Surgery?”

You nodded, “It sounds worse than it is, but if the baby gets sick or is hurt or if the Mother is than they have to cut the Mother’s stomach,” Their eyes went wider as their mouths opened, “Now it’s not like a gutting, it’s a clean cut just big enough to get the baby and then the Mother is healed. Only used as a last resort. Longer recovery for the Mother but sometimes it’s necessary.”

Thorin, “And this is common?”

Fili, “Cutting women open?”

“Doctors rarely choose surgery unless all other options are tried first. Sometimes the Mother just cannot physically handle the birth on her own. I assure you she’s put to sleep first so it’s not like she’s thrashing around, and there’s pain medicine after for her.”

Fili, “That’s much more comforting.”

“Doctors are meant to heal not harm, so anything they do is to try and lessen the pain of their patients.”

Dwalin, “Patients?”

“I healed you, so that would make me your Doctor, making you the Patient.” The group nodded and turned at the latest gull arriving with word of the underwater clearing progress leaving you and Thorin still alone in the pool. 

Wetting his lips Thorin turned easing himself up to sit at your side flashing you a soft smile as he asked, “When we leave, did you want to come with us?”

Smiling up at him you asked, “What about your Grandfather and his banishment proclamation?”

Thorin smirked, “Turns out. Now don’t be mad, but Roac stole a strand of your hair.” He paused waiting for a shocked expression or anger or anything not the blank curious stare you were giving him waiting for him to continue, “My Grandfather examined it and it turns out you’re a land Elf.”

You nodded, “Obviously. We’ve already covered that.”

Thorin chuckled softly, “No.” Wetting his lips again, “Our kin, by gift of Mahal, are granted four days on land through our lives, each of us, four days, that is all, then we must return to the water. If we don’t, then we remain on land for the rest of our days until we are called back into the stone. Land Elves are those that chose or were forced to remain.”

“So, that grants me a day pass to visit you or something?”

His smile softened, “No, and yes, but, there is magic, old magic our kin posses that could allow you to live among us, should you wish to.”

His eyes lingered across your face watching as you glanced away watching the turtles sliding against your feet affectionately, “I have a life here. Not much of one. But what about the animals?”

“They would find you. And your home could always be moved, there are ways to do that as well.” His hand gently rested on yours across your thigh giving you another soft smile locking his eyes with yours, “There’s time. Think it through.”

Nodding again you eyed the turtles again as his fingers gently eased against yours unable to fold between them due to the thin webbing causing you to lift his hand and curiously inspect it as his smile deepened. Turning your head your fingers met his neck raising his chin unable to see his shocked reaction as your fingers eased against his beard and sensitive neck after his barely audible gasp as you asked, “How do you breathe? You don’t have any gills?” Lowering his chin again you caught his stunned look causing you to say, “I am so sorry, that was just out of nowhere.”

Shaking his head he gently curled his hands around yours saying, “No need to apologize. You’re curious, and learning about us. Though, I should mention hair is quite important to my Kin.”

“And I touched your beard, sorry about that.”

His fingers tightened around your hands in an affirming way, “Don’t be. Normally only courting pairs share touches or permission to the other’s hair. But we’re beyond that, you’ve touched my fin twice now, so hair,” with a soft clearing of his throat he smiled at you again saying, “You are free to touch my hair.”

Blinking twice his eyes watched as you wet your lips, “I’m sorry, but your fin?”

He nodded raising his tail fin out of the water with a smirk, “You stroked my fin, means I’m yours. I swear to you, should you choose to live with us you will want for nothing.”

“Even if I did it in a healing act?”

“The webbing is sensitive, to use your hands to stroke it forms an unbreakable bond.”

“So, I healed you and you’re stuck with me?”

His smile deepened as he wiggled closer to your side, “I assure you, I am not stuck. You have a heart I’ve only dreamed of. So selfless and kind, you’ll make an excellent Queen.” Before you could say a word his forehead met yours through his hand stroking your cheek, “Not a day has passed I haven’t loved and ached for you. If it takes my lifetime I will be worthy of a heart like yours.”

With a loud explosion outside all the otters fled for cover as the fish swarmed from the cove into the tanks and surrounding pools on your island as Thorin pulled you onto his lap with full barbs exposed, cradling you against his chest. Drawing in a steady breath you gently tapped his chest drawing your focus from his pounding heart. “Thorin, it’s only an explosion from the workers. Not on the island. We’re safe.”

Relaxing his grip his eyes lowered at your fingers grazing across the now stiffened fins along his arms he nodded asking, “Did you want to swim with us?”

Nodding you said, “I’ll have to change first though.”

Gently he eased you to his side with another soft smile watching as you eased your legs up and walked towards the stairs as he spotted his kin popping up through the water and easing at his vague explanation. Then watching through the tanks as you walked down the stairs again in a pair of shorts and a black bikini top with arms raised as you twisted your hair into a long braid. With wandering eyes Thorin eased into the water as you sat down and eased into the water sliding the mouthpiece between your lips to hold against the roof of your mouth as Kili quirked up his brows circling you asking, “What’s that?” Tapping the small breathing converter strapped across your lower back.

Removing your mouth piece you answered, “Helps me breathe under water.”

They all smiled watching you add it again and follow Fili in dunking under the surface to swim out to the warmer outer pools. Easing through the random schools of fish and other creatures as the younger Durins eyed your body moving through your slow pace alongside Thorin who made sure to remain within reach should you need him. Pausing again you rose to the surface at the next explosion causing you to huff and dunk under again and swim as fast as you could to the other side of the island. Catching your urgency Thorin gently eased his arms around your middle holding you against his chest as he led the racing winding charge to the pool you wished then eased you out of the water so you could examine the mess the workers were making.

Groaning and rubbing your face you eyed the crews laying explosives through the still halfway collapsed island trying to split it into more workable pieces as Fili asked, “What’s going on?”

Turning around you lowered your hands saying, “They’re making a bigger mess. Ruining the cove. It’ll drive all the animals away.”

Thorin huffed unable to raise himself high enough leading you to walk over and kneel before him easing his arms around your neck and rising up causing him to gasp at the next explosion as Dwalin and the boys held your legs while Thorin’s flicking tail nearly made you stagger back into the pool. Easing him down again you gave the other a turn as well before returning to the pool again for another round of swimming and greeting the terrified escaping animals entering your Kingdom to clam them down.

…

Days kept speeding by as you slowly inched closer to the Durins learning all about their culture as Thorin did his best to share all he could about himself asking the same flurried round of questions about you in return including tours of your home asking what each item does. All between your few trips to try and work with the Men on their repairs only to be met with shouts and flurries of insults and comments on their not taking orders or suggestions form anyone as naïve as you. Returning home your near growl drew the Durin’s smirks before you stormed up to your room falling flat on your face and screaming into your mattress and blankets as they floated in the tank watching you take several deep breaths just laying there for a few minutes before turning over at the soft knocking coming from the tank. Sighing you turned spotting the four and rose to go back downstairs to rest against a set of pillows at the edge of the pool watching a movie with them as Thorin gently eased his fingers through your hair in the hope of calming you. Smiling deeper as your head would nuzzle against his hand through his gentle scalp massages through your snuggling until you returned back up to bed at his gentle urging so you wouldn’t have to sleep on the floor and making sure to keep watch over you until you fell asleep.

Apparently your latest bout of assisting with the cleanup had stirred up more than a few hateful thoughts about you. Halfway past midnight the Durin’s eyes popped open at the hushed voices and crashes across the island. Popping through the outer pools they spotted the group of men trashing the houses around yours before they turned and raced back to your house silently confirming their plan. Gripping the edge of the pool and rising out of the water with pained pants at their bodies shifting from tails to thigh legs. Taking the few minutes to acclimate to the new limbs before their charge at the group of men armed with bats crashing through the door waking you with a gasp as two of them raced up to find you. With a single swing you fell heavily to the floor drawing the furious Princes up the stairs after incapacitating the others. Growling loudly at the Men attempting to kneel around you and tearing them away from you and throwing them back down the stairs.

Kneeling at your side Thorin eased his hand across your cheek softly whispering to you as Dwalin and the boys said, “Stay with her. We’ll handle them.”

Nodding Thorin gently cradled you in his arms raising you up from the thick plush fake fur rug sending tingles through his new feet crossing to your bed coated in countless soft layers he eased you onto gently while he heard the others dragging the men away. Glancing around Thorin’s eyes fell to the otter pointing his paw up towards the cabinet in the bathroom. Easing you form his grip he climbed off the bed curiously staring at his swinging fully exposed reproductive organs, formally hidden in his tail. Along with the two round muscles at the base of his back connected to his legs coated in hair dark short hairs starting at his waist and going down to his feet causing his brows to raise at the strange new reflection. Shaking his head he turned to the cabinet collecting the familiar kit he’d seen you use before and returned to your side kneeling on the bed opening the case and dabbing the small cut across your forehead from knocking against the edge of the bed frame. Looking down over your half covered frame his fingers gripped the hem of you shirt, easing it up, finding the small cut there from the swing at your ribs.

Huffing trough a low growl he gripped a small bandage after cleaning and coating the cut with the help of the otter reminding him of the order before easing your shirt down again and gently sliding in against your side making sure to cover you again. Doing his best to focus on you as he realized why you chose to sleep here between all these soft layers as the other Durins drug the men to the tallest peaks of the Kingdom and tossed the men over the edge to the waiting sharks below, alerted by the gulls of their harming you and your home. Entering your home again the four of them started to clean up after bolting the door and all the shutters downstairs again, stealing their own glimpses at their new forms in each of the reflective surfaces before joining Thorin around you in bed above the covers respecting your union as you slept in his arms.

..

Softly groaning your eyes opened in the bright room as heavy snores surrounded you. Raising your head you glanced at the naked blonde Prince in your view before eyeing the hand woven with yours bearing Thorin’s ring. As he stirred behind you, you gently eased up, fighting against your painfully throbbing ribs, eyeing the other two naked, with legs laying across your bed before you glanced under the blankets and lowered them again to rub your face as Thorin’s arms curled around your middle. Lowering your hands you glanced at Thorin gently kissing your elbow before rising himself with a soft smile easing his warm hand over your back rumbling out, “Are you alright? You only had a couple cuts I didn’t know how to mend the rest.”

Smiling at him softly you said, “You used your four days on me?”

Easing his hand across your cheek his loving gaze deepened, “No one hurts you My Love. We would never allow it.”

“Where are they?”

“They were fed to the sharks.”

Your eyes widened, “Sharks?! Thorin, they’re not nameless, other will come looking for them!”

The other three stirred around you eyeing your ragged breathing as you rubbed your face again and Thorin wrapped across your back saying, “Good news then, we received word yesterday the tunnel through the wreckage is nearly completed. You can live with us, we’ll move your home too, no one will hurt you.”

Gasping softly you rested against Thorin’s hands as he eased you back down again as they fetched the herbs and creams for you as well as adding the spare sweats you had. Instructing them on how to wrap your wounds before your grumble at the doorbell ringing. Rising from bed you struggled your way to the door opening it, leaning against the frame to be helped inside to the couch by the pair of officers eyeing the destroyed state of your house. Sitting at your sides taking your statement and the Durins after your mental urging to state they had broken in and been scared off when they saw the guys staying with you. Following your order reluctantly they stayed at your side through the ride to the hospital at the officers’ insistence.

All through the bustling city the Durins quietly took in the sights, sounds and smells before following you inside the hospital. A place of healing as you put it, only seeming empty and cold leaving them feeling absolutely helpless. All for a set of images and pictures followed by several more tests with way too many objects inserted into your body than the men, and Thorin especially liked. Before you were finally driven back to the ferry where Thorin lifted you in his arms and carried you back to find the police leaving your house after having been cleared while the rest of the island was blocked off to be cataloged and photographed as a search was sent out with the sketches you provided.

.

Snuggled back in their arms in bed you relaxed as they took turns cooking and cleaning for you as Thorin saw to your every other need through the next few days enjoying the chance to have you curled up in his arms between visits from the police with the same result-less reports. Easing through your fourth day you couldn’t help but feel the same pained ache Thorin and the others were bearing at their lack of ability to take care of you through the rest of your healing, which thankfully was soaring by due to your healing abilities. Gazing up at the snoring Dwarf Prince at your side you eased up higher gently kissing his cheek and snuggling at his side as his snoring ceased and he stole a smiling glance at you then curled tighter around you and tensed at your hushed comment, “Don’t you dare consider staying like this for me.”

Pulling back slightly his eyes met yours as he asked, “What?”

“I can’t be the reason you would wish to stay like this.”

“I want to be with you.”

“Thorin, you’re forgetting your offer of me returning with you. All your people, your culture, I refuse to be the reason you leave all that.”

His hand eased over your cheek with a growing smile and glowing eyes, “You’re coming home with me?”

“If they’ll let me.” With a deepening smile he inched closer timidly, only relaxing through a relieved exhale as his lips melted against yours through the brief kiss. Resting his forehead against yours stroking your cheek before checking your covers were tucked enough around you.

Drawing you closer to him again his smile deepened as he pulled you into his arms for another stolen snuggling nap a the others piled on around you.

.

Waking again you caught the start of a golden hue in the sky and eased up stirring Thorin and leading him down to his kin already slipping into the water. Pausing at the edge Thorin’s warm hand left yours to cup your cheek causing you to turn as his lips crashed into yours as you felt the warm sunset pouring over you. Ignoring the time his arms tightened around you drawing tears across your cheeks as you took a step back turning him and pulling him backwards into the pool. Holding your breath through the kiss he struggled to hold through his painful transformation back, finally pulling back feeling your feet sliding along the base of his tail as you tread water as he held you across his chest and turned to sit you on the edge rising again with his arms on either side of you stealing another kiss before saying, “You should get back to bed.”

Fili, “The oven’s on a timer and we’ll make sure you get up in time.”

Kili, “And the smoothie’s in the fridge.”

Dwalin, “And the Screen’s on a timer for that film you like.”

Fili smiled patting your knee gently, “Shouldn’t be long now about the tunnel.”

Nodding you flashed a weak smile at Thorin and rose, turning away to head back up to bed catching the returned mournful gaze from Thorin through the giant tank peering through your bedroom as you laid in bed covering yourself and glancing at the tv as it flicked on with the timer. Snuggling in tighter you did all you could not to cry as you caught the four of them gathered in the tank watching the movie with you until you rose to collect your dinner and eat alongside the pool sharing it with them through another film.

..

All around you you could hear and feel it. The tension building from the absence of the Men as a massive chunk of the cove had finally been cleared with glares and hateful grumbles aimed at your island from the Men and the families of the missing Men. Day by day it cleared leading to a massive row of shouts tearing you from your dreams. Jumping out of bed you ushered all the animals from your home through the tunnels into the cove to search for shelter as you caught the breathing converter Fili had squirmed across the floor to grab for you before accepting your help back onto the pool. Gripping Thorin’s arms across your chest as they led you through the tunnels through their racing pace as the other animals followed you out into the cove.

Finally back in the open cove your heads rose from the water as you gripped Thorin’s arms tighter seeing the crowds as they looted through the island before you turned your head signaling the Durins to duck under after they each rubbed your arms to comfort you seeing the quivering lip you tried to mask. Staying fixed safely in Thorin’s arms you followed the open path through the cove heading straight through an old familiar path past the broken boat yard and a rocky maze before crossing a large empty patch of just sand with the animals all crowding through the opening in the next massive rock wall shoved open by the two massive guards bowing to the returning Durins.

Eyeing the massive city your head swiveled causing them to slow and grant you a better look pointing out everything along the way. Finally leading you through the outer gates of the underwater mountain Kingdom as you eyed the Dwarves all gathering around eyeing you curiously through your path into the Throne Room as you mentally asked Thorin, “So, which one’s the King, the one with the big beard or the really big beard?”

Chuckling softly he whispered against your ear, “The really big beard.”

Nodding you asked, “Am I supposed to bow?”

Again he whispered, “Just your head. Don’t worry. We’ll be right here.”

Drawing closer you glanced down seeing the countless floors below the rail-less walkway all lit with glowing crystals. Looking up again you were released as Dis crashed into her Sons pulling them into a tight hug. With a sideways kick you moved out of the crashing hug Fenrir pulled Dwalin and Thorin in as the others crowded around them shouting over each other in their rough secret language. Glancing around your eyes caught the attention of an elderly man with a great white shark’s body starting just below his armpits with a large hat pairing with his long white hair and beard clutching a white staff offering you a kind smile. Swimming closer to the open space on the ledge in front of him your hands reached down to brush down your baggy tank top covering your panties as you mumbled mentally to yourself,  _“Great day not to sleep in shorts.”_

Looking over at the rest of the group you sighed at the growing number of Durins joining the hugging conference as you decided to try sinking, ceasing your kicking slowly reaching the cool green marble floor. Brushing down your shirt again you lowered even more curling your legs under you and sitting at the edge of the ledge feeling your loosening bun pooling around your left ear. Pulling the hair tie free your fingers eased through your long shifting curls completely missing the crowd stealing glances at you while you struggled to pull your nearly belt length curls into a braid. With a stolen glance and a flash of blue past you causing you to turn your head you caught Thorin’s smile, stealing a peck on your cheek before claiming control of your hair and easily finishing your braid, accepting the hair tie from you and curling his arms around your middle as you gripped your shirt again as he lifted you to your feet again.

Remaining at your side you realized the entire group had turned to face you eyeing you and your brightly glowing form causing a flashing smile to ease on your face as King Thror approached you with brightly glowing blue eyes he still eyed you sternly even as you briefly bowed your head at him. With a firm voice he said, “We owe you a great deal of debt for aiding and healing our Kin Miss Jaqi.”

Mentally you replied partially stunning him, “You don’t owe me a thing.”

Glancing from you to Thorin Thror focused on Thorin as he said in Khuzdul,  **“She can only speak mentally under water. She doesn’t mean any offence.”**

Thror nodded looking to you again he flashed you a kind smile after you’d stolen a curious glance at Thorin, “You’ve decided to stay then?”

Beyond your control his demeanor flinched at your sudden quivering lip as your tearing eyes darted away while Thorin curled his arms around you replying for you,  **“The Men clearing the wreckage from the cove were raiding and destroying her home when we left. But yes, before that she’d already decided to stay.”**

Looking back at Thror after a few deep breaths you flashed him a masking smile and nodded watching as he moved closer to you and eased you into a comforting yet brief hug while the Princes held back their chuckles at your stunned expression that switched back into a smile when he pulled back again saying, “Welcome to Erebor then. Though we thought you might enjoy learning more about your people as well.”

“The Elves right?”

Thror nodded turning his head as an arriving messenger announced something in Khuzdul that Thorin leaned in to translate, “King Thranduil and his Son are here to greet you.” Catching his eyes his smile grew as he added, “They’re Greenwood Elves.”

Nodding again you looked to the door watching as they swam in so seemingly gracefully with their long flowing tails coated in billowing fins that settled around them shimmering brightly in gold and white matching their glowing skin and hair. After greeting King Thror after he turned their eyes shifted to you noticing your bright glow sending you respectful bows of their heads that you returned before moving closer to you as Thror eased back.

Thranduil,  _“Miss Jaqi, once your transformation is complete we would be honored to escort you to our Kingdom for your stay.”_

_“It’s already all planned out?”_

Smiling larger you caught a glimmer in his icy blue eyes,  _“Yes it is, the next few months to fill you in completely on our people and our history. At least you already know the language.”_

Turning to the side he glanced at the shark man as you glanced at Thorin asking, “Months?”

Gently stroking your cheek with a comforting smile he replied in a soft whisper, “Just a few days then I’ll be able to visit, and I’ll be right at your side again.”

Nodding again you turned to the shark man announcing himself as Gandalf before giving you a whole speech before Thorin had to leave your side before tapping you with his staff. Blinking your eyes your brows furrowed as you felt a creeping scratch at the base of your throat making it hard to breathe urging you to cover your mouth trying to mask your body dry heaving before a muffled whimper came from you drawing Thorin back to your side clutching you tightly. Whispering soft comforting sentiments as you struggled through the painful shift eventually easing the mouthpiece from your mouth when breathing became too painful.

Trembling again your eyes rolled back and you slumped in Thorin’s arms as the final set of shimmering white nearly sheer flowing fins coating your lilac and shimmering white tail draped across his other arm. With your head flat against his chest his eyes darted up to Gandalf worried as he felt your heart stop entirely drawing the Wizard forward easing his hand across your face muttering in an ancient language before your eyes opened through your sudden gasp.

With a growing smile Thorin’s arms curled around yours as he let your breathing converter fall to the ground with a deep chuckle burying his face against your shoulder feeling your tail lay flat against his. Groggily you smiled at him before looking down with a smile softly whispering, “So pretty.”

Chuckling again your eyes rose to meet Thorin’s as his hand cupped your cheek and he rested his forehead against yours, then gripped your waist as you eyed your tail trying to stay off the ground drawing a brief lesson on swimming from the group. Turning back again to Thror your smile dimmed partially as he said, “It’s a long trip, you should be leaving soon or you’ll miss the tide.”

Nodding again you forced your smile to stay as you turned giving Thorin a brief hug soon joined by Fili, Kili and Dwalin drawing a weak giggle from you. Pulling back again a brief kiss was stolen by Thorin after whispered, “Just a few days.” Trying his hardest not to let his breaking emotions to show through as you nodded again and turned to sloppily follow after the elegant Elf King and Prince fighting your urge not to rush back to the only piece of home you had left in Thorin’s arms.

Struggling through the long swim you stayed fixed in the sights of the Elven guards who knew your only way to master the task was to keep trying through the foreign motions and sensations of having fins coating your limbs and lower back. After what you seemed like a good few miles you finally arrived at the sea weed surrounded Kingdom feeling your eyelids trying to droop after your exhausting transformation and trip. With a glance back Thranduil led you straight up to the Royal Wing as all the other Elves stole glimpses of you as you passed, leading you through the halls to the last door in the hall opening it for you as Thranduil showed you inside.

Leading you into the sleeping room you met his eyes as he said, “I’ll leave you to get your rest.”

Nodding your head you smiled softly at the Prince still eyeing you curiously along with the guards who exited closing the door behind them as you turned eyeing the white marble room with a solid square of carven marble you could only imagine to be your bed. Sloppily swimming over you couldn’t hold back your lip quivering again through your tear filled eyes as you sat down on the edge of the stone feeling your fins settle as you did. Just as you thought your change couldn’t truly be that hard the hard truth was right under you leaving the painful night of sleep, if you could get any at all, as the worst part of this change. With only Thorin’s company in a few day bringing you any hope of settling happy here. Lounging out your body instinctually curled up on a ball as your sobs broke free mourning your years of losses with the last loss before your eventual crash into a pitiful attempt at sleep dreaming of your giant fluffy bed coated in furs.

.

Smiling as they left the Thranduil and Legolas returned to the last of their meetings eagerly spreading news of their new resident returned to the ocean. Lingering happily though the evening before finally returning to their rooms curiously eyeing the heartbroken appearing guards, who upon being questioned revealed your sobs had recently died out leading them to assume you’d finally cried yourself to sleep. Unable to think of what to say they parted ways heading to their beds trying to sleep themselves, facing a remorseful night of tossing and turning hoping this was a temporary ache for you that would soon pass as you settled.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, gonna warn you, the Elf King has a heated dream, again they’re half fish so anything past kissing is a tad bit weird, but I hope I managed it alright. Had to add it cuz it stirs up the drama. Twi twists in this, let me know what you think plz.

Easing up you fought against your hiss at the sting coming from your still heavily bruised ribs, biting your lip you scooted to the end of your polished boulder of a bed. Scanning over the room you spotted the tall mirror in the corner and sloppily crossed to it, doing your best to remember your brief lesson to master your new appendage. With arms extended you straightened and gripped the frame to stop before your hands eased the bottom of your tank top up drawing a soft gasp from the now cracked doorway. 

After a soft smile you bowed your head shallowly to the tall redheaded Elleth entering with a selection of ribbons resting across her arms floating beautifully around her and her deep green billowing tail. Laying them down on the table beside you her hands gently joined yours and raised your shirt again exposing the black bruise coating from your armpit down to your hip darkening the pale lilac shimmering scales across your scale. With a glance up at your eyes she softly spoke,  _“If you would give me a few minutes I’ll collect our healer.”_

Nodding your head you flashed her a soft smile and watched as she turned giving you a clear glimpse of the thick ribbons woven together forming the billowing halter top in a deep green matching her tail. With another awkward flick of your tail you nudged yourself closer to the table you slid to a stop into the side of it and cautiously raised the ribbons of a shimmering silk material in a soft lilac shade with a glimpse down the low neck of your flowing tank top you wondered how a few ribbons would be able to cover your chest properly, since yours seemed at least two times the size of most of the Elves you’d seen so far. 

Turning your head again your eyes landed on the Elf King entering your doorway with a scanning glance over you, starting at your face and trailing all over your tail as he entered and stopped a few feet away from you. Bowing his head to you shallowly his lips parted as his Son and the Elleth entered again with another tall Elleth with deep chestnut hair flowing in a long braid down her back coated in shell like clips and hair pins. Speaking in his same velvety voice you caught the clear concerned tone asking,  _“You’re injured?”_

With a flashing smile you used your hands to turn your body and raised your shirt causing the Royals’ jaws to drop at the massive bruise,  _“About two weeks ago a group of Men broke into my home. The Durins protected me after one of them came after me, and their kin and coworkers came back to my home yesterday.”_

Closing the distance between you Thranduil rested his fingers gently across the pulsing bruise before meeting your gaze again to say,  _“Had I known of this I would have not made you swim the distance until you were healed.”_

With another forced flash of a smile you replied _, “I’ve worked through worse.”_

Through his concerned and pained gaze his eyes searched yours,  _“I’ll send word to King Thror asking for Thorin’s company. No wonder he was so pained at your absence after holding you so closely.”_

Turning your head you watched the Elleth’s hand land timidly on your side glowing brightly and drawing your bruise to a deep blue before your shirt was eased down again as the agreement of the idea of your being unable to bear their customary tops just yet. In a slow pace he and Legolas led you through the halls back to the main Royal Dining Hall and stopped at the closed doors. With a soft squeak you looked up at the curious gaze of the King as you flashed a nervous smile after having bumped into his back, a quirk of the corner of his lips drew them up as you softly stated,  _“Still a bit rough on the stopping part.”_

Turning ahead again at the opening doors you caught his soft chuckle and the brief smile from the Prince aimed at you as you joined their line again and scooted to a stop a few feet from the table eyeing the places set on the long table. Another upward glance locked your eyes with the King offering his hand to the spot on his left drawing another weak smile to your face as your eyes lowered to your tail and you managed to flick it gently enough to send you the side of the empty chair as your fingers on the edge of the table aided your stop and to sink into the chair you gripped the arms to as an Elf that appeared behind you inched it closer to the table. Smiling weakly at the King again you caught his inspecting gaze as he asked,  _“Thror mentioned you lived alone?”_

Nodding your head you replied,  _“Yes, my Parents passed, ten years ago now I believe.”_

 _“Orc raid?”_  His hands rested around his glass as he continued,  _“We don’t have them anymore but various fish and gulls have stated they still exist on land.”_

_“They do. But no. Only on the mainlands. They got caught in a storm. Washed ashore a few weeks later, the whole crew was lost.”_

With another pained gaze he replied,  _“I am so sorry for your loss. I do hope their loss is not too painful for you still.”_

_“It comes and it goes, some days are hard to manage through, mainly their birthdays.”_

Lowering his glass he asked, _“Their names, if you don’t mind, to be properly recorded with our kin?”_

Nodding again you replied,  _“Maglor and Helin Makalaurë_.” In an instant his lips parted again causing you to nearly glance away wondering if he had known of them bringing more questions as to how and if they had been criminals and fled from their crimes.

Blinking again his tongue darted out to skim across his lips then tuck back in as he responded,  _“Maglor Son of Feanor? Grandson of Finwe?”_

You nodded again,  _“Are they some sort of criminal line here?”_

_“That, is debatable. Finwe was one of the High Elven Kings. Maglor was considered to be the last of his line still alive in his self imposed exile. You, I apologize for not asking sooner, what is your full name?”_

_“Jaqiearae.”_

_“What does that mean?”_

_“Um, Well it means Jack Rabbit.”_  His brow rose and you continued,  _“They’re sort of like otters, but they live on land. They burrow and hop around.”_

Nodding his head he softly repeated,  _“Land Otter, hmm. That will be recorded as well. Also Gandalf has collected the supplies necessary for moving and repairing your home. It’s to be placed between our Kingdoms I do hope you don’t mind the company.”_

_“He’s not going to sink it is he?”_

With a soft smile of his own he replied,  _“No. it will remain above ground. Also I hope you don’t mind I will send word to your adopted Brother for a visit.”_

Parting your lips you replied,  _“Brother, I have a Brother?”_

His eyes met yours and he asked,  _“They never mentioned him to you?”_

_“They, all I heard was they washed up one day, wounded after a storm. There was a bit about a ship wreck and they weren’t on the manifest but the helped bring the wounded up onto the island. They never discussed their lives before the island with me.”_

Legolas,  _“Manifest?”_

Your eyes shifted to meet his,  _“A list of names of everyone on each trip. Ships keep them to keep record their crossings.”_

Lifting your gaze you flashed a soft smile at the Elleth setting your food before you causing your eyes to shift to it. Missing the shocked gaze at the soft thanks you had offered her before her head bowed to you and she turned away giving you another glance as she reclaimed her place against the wall. The blondes across from you eyed you curiously before Thranduil said,  _“His name is Lord Elrond. Your Father took him and his late Brother in after a battle that drove all the orcs above ground. He would be honored to meet you.”_

Blinking again his head tilted slightly at you still staring at the food in the golden bowl before you causing Legolas to ask,  _“Are you not hungry?”_

With your eyes still fixed in place you eyed the small white wiggling creatures in the bowl similar to grub worms as you replied,  _“Are they supposed to be alive?”_

Raising your gaze you glanced between them catching their soft smiles returning as Thranduil replied,  _“Malta Worms. Quite delicious. The second course is a seaweed and kelp wrap selection. We weren’t certain what sort of foods you’re used to.”_

Nodding your head again you eyed the table setting and collected the golden chopsticks beside your bowl at their being your only choice for silverware. Watching you carefully the pair waited, both ready to explain proper technique at their information of your differing eating tools only to smile again at your easing them into place blindly then raising them to your lips. Using your teeth to gently ease the outer stick a bit higher in your grip as you raised your bowl and thought of pizza as you eased the twelve worms wordlessly into your mouth and chewed silently as they did the same. 

Chewing through the bland squirming food you held a blank soft expression and finished the course holding back your violent shiver as the second course was set before you. Eyeing the chopstick again, your teeth raised them a bit higher as your webbed fingers had let them slide down once again, before you slowly eased them into your mouth and slowly chewed each of them before swallowing them as the pair filled you in more on your adopted Brother and his Children and Wife who would all be more than willing to learn more about you.

The third course came with an oatmeal like texture in a lumpy green appearance that you respectfully ate and finished with soft compliments for each causing their heads to tilt again out of your sight at your strange custom of being so overly polite and agreeable. With another loud opening of the double doors your hands fixed on the arms of your chair again as the Elf behind you eased your chair back. 

Licking your lips nervously you raised yourself from your seat at the arrival of the same Wizard Gandalf from the night prior, after Thranduil and the Prince had risen themselves. With a flick of a smile you caught the blue glowing eyes under the large grey hat that flickered happily at you before shifting to the King after his approach to say,  _“Everything should be ready for the move when the Moon rises.”_

With another glance at you he flashed another smile as Thranduil glanced at you eyeing your tail as you wiggled your fin trying to settle one of the nearly sheer layers out of its awkward fold. Meeting their curious gazes again you flashed another smile as Gandalf asked,  _“Adjusting to your new form?”_

_“It’s different. Bit hard to handle the new wiggle motion.”_

Chuckling softly he nodded and replied,  _“I’m going to rest, Thorin and Dwalin were able to give me full sketches of your Island and its location, and Fili did mention a bright light before he ducked under the waves. Is there some sort of protection on your island?”_

_“There were the Crystals in the center fountain. They always light up when I leave the island. Last time it threw the workers about a hundred yards into the ocean when it went off. But I don’t know how they work.”_

_“Crystals?”_

_“That’s what my Naneth called them. But they’re large and smoothed over, sort of like Opals.”_

With parting lips again they all looked at you once again as Gandalf mumbled _, “The Silmarils.”_

_“Silmarils?”_

Thranduil,  _“Your Grandfather forged them for his Father, they were stolen and your kin waged a war to get them back. They were thought to be lost. Perhaps your Father found them and kept them there to protect them from the dark creatures. Your magic must be quite strong to linger among them and hold the darkness at bay. No wonder the creatures you tended to followed your path here.”_

With a flash in your eyes their heads tilted again at your eager request,  _“How are they? Are they alright? I really should go check on them…Unless, of course you had other plans for me?”_

Another soft smile came from the Elven King as he stated,  _“You should have the day to rest, your ribs still have quite a ways to heal, and it should keep you occupied until Thorin arrives.”_

Legolas flashed a brief smile stating,  _“I’ll show you to the courtyards they’re in.”_

Nodding your head again you eased around the chair and slowly worked your way behind the Prince through the winding halls before the open courtyard came into view bringing all the excited shifting pools of fish and various creatures all happily turning to face you, pleased that you were still well. Pausing at the entrance you softly squeaked and apologized at the gentle collision with the Prince’s bare back, a soft chuckle brought his eyes to yours before his gentle head nod as he turned allowing you to pass giving him a clear view of your timid swim between the various creatures. 

Doing your best to inspect each of the still injured and repair the minor ailments that you could as the Prince slipped away as a small group of Koi approached you eyeing your shimmering tail and quietly guided you through another swimming lesson. Though this one was far more in depth lesson involving the mastering of each flipper and fin for movements.

Barely as your body felt an assumption of it being near noon, seated on a bench, your eyes rose from your raised tail to the approaching King glowing brightly in the open courtyard with a curious smile aimed at you as he came to a stop eyeing your tail for any possible injury as he asked,  _“Are you injured?”_

Smiling up at him with an excited giggle his smile deepened as you pointed at your tail saying.  _“Look what I figured out.”_ Following your finger his eyes landed on the smaller fins at the base of your tail with long flowing strips flowing from them that connected to the rest of your lower draping fins as you squeaked again at their wiggling. Your eyes met his as he forced a smile onto his face causing you to fire a playful glare at him saying,  _“Alright Mr Unimpressed.”_ Forcing yourself upright your finger raised as you added,  _“See what it can do.”_  Flicking them each again as you fought to stay upright you sloppily spun in small half turns with another giggle,  _“Work in progress but I’m getting there.”_  
Chuckling softly he shifted closer and sank to sit on the bench raising his own tail and patted the spot beside him asking,  _“Just the side flippers?”_

You nodded,  _“Just the sides.”_  Eyeing his long golden and white tail reaching nearly two feet longer than yours before you eyed his body straight up beside you reaching nearly a foot taller than you not even counting his pointed crown. Biting his lip he struggled to wiggle them on their own under his intent focus and outside of natural movements without thinking. Finally completing the task he shared an excited smile of his own through a soft chuckle before rising again and offering his hand to you and helped you up catching your curious gaze up at him causing his smile to quirk up again asking,  _“What is that look for?”_

_“Are most Elves your size?”_

Smiling wider he lowered to make his tail and fins stretch to match yours before placing his hand level with the top of your head and motioned it towards his chest landing at just under his shoulder,  _“You’re not the shortest Elleth I’ve met.”_  Resting his hand back at his side once again as one of the otters swam up and stroked against your cheek causing you to giggle before it returned to its cave with a large air pocket for the otters to remain in until your home was set up for all the creatures that had fled to join you, unwilling to stay alone without your protection. 

Looking you over again his demeanor softened and he nodded his head to the side leading you back to the dining room where once again you came to a stop against his back drawing a shiver you missed as your eyes locked from your fingers accidentally grazed around his side while your fins brushed against his fully. Flicking your fins again you claimed your seat as he claimed his on your right once more and watched you through the meal. 

Unsure of a creeping emotion growing in your presence, as he watched you quietly eating all the food set before you with a fixed pleased expression he caught momentary slips revealing your true thoughts on each. Resting back against his chair he held the conversation as long as he could until he was called away once again. With a huff he rose and left your presence after stealing just one more glance as his mind tried to figure out just what this emotion was leaving you under Tauriel’s care.

…

Night crept over the Kingdom causing it to glow beautifully causing you to partly believe it was actually real. Entering the courtyard once again Thranduil scanned over the area without any sighting of you stirring up a rapid breath from the King as the barbs along his arms and the center of his back rose stirring the guards outside the exit closer to the King only to freeze and return as your body racing just barely a foot away from him through your echoing giggle in your race with the school of Koi racing you through the winding gardens. 

Relaxing his barbs and tensed muscles through a soft sigh as your giggle returned and you straightened and nearly skidded to a stop just barely passing the King who chuckled softly and turned to keep you in his sights. Tilting his head slightly he asked,  _“Practicing? Normally it takes quite a time to reach that speed.”_

Giggling again you replied,  _“Well sheer determination flows in my veins, I doubt you could find a creature to match my stubborn will.”_

Smiling wider he chuckled again glancing at your gently flicking tail as you teetered again then back up to your eyes,  _“Perhaps not. I do look forward to seeing more of it though.”_

Once again through dinner you eased through the meal pleasantly while Gandalf drew thin sheets of their version of parchment with glowing diagrams and Elven script across it mixed with random unfamiliar runes informing you of the plans before you finished the meal and he led you out to the rocky ridge between the Kingdoms. Exploring the space your eyes scanned forward at the glowing light approaching your position above the ridge as Gandalf guided the Kingdom over with his ritual and chanted until the growing group of Elves gathered around you smiled at the bright glow coming from above you. 

With a smile of your own you swam through the winding tunnel created as they followed after and claimed their own examination of the home you had once called your own and admired your paintings of the Durin kin drawing a request from the King,  _“You should create a portrait of our kin as well. We would give it the best spot available for viewing of course.”_

Smiling back at him you chuckled and said,  _“I’d have to learn how to paint using your tools, but after I’ve learned it I will.”_  Nodding his head he followed your giggle as you sunk and showed him through the rest of the tanks in your home before leading him through the various pools around the city that the misplaced animals claimed as their own enjoying the new heated element. Once coming from the sands around your island that was now surrounded by a ring of volcanoes protecting the island and newly formed cove at the base of the largest two. With large smiles they all shared their enjoyment of the city on your path back to the Elven Kingdom through a new spacious tunnel connecting the two. Through your trip all you could think was how thankful you were that the crystals had kept the mob from destroying your home any more than how the first group had.

…

Alone you silently wandered through the vast library wondering what you should study only to pause at a figure on the other side of a low bookshelf. Peering over the top your eyes fixed on the small male with thick brown fur coating him from his pecs down drawing a wide grin to your face behind your hands resting on the marble bookshelf. A few moments was all it took for the man’s fur to stand up at the feeling of being watched and his eyes to dart up at you with a stunned gaze as he stammered out,  _“Can, can, I help, you?”_

Propping up on your elbows his wide eyes blinked through his dry swallow,  _“You’re half otter I take it?”_  His head nodded timidly and you broke into a flurry of questions,  _“Are you an Elf too? Do you have to go up for air or do you stay down here as well? Where do you live in the castle? I feel like there’s so much I’m missing out on, first the Dwarves, then Elves, that shark/Wizard guy and now you. I’m Jaqi by the way.”_

With a widening smile his eyes blinked as he watched you ease your way around the bookshelf to sit on the chair across from him drawing his eyes to the shimmering purple tail you bore spurring his answers,  _“I am not an Elf, I am a Hobbit, Bilbo Baggins is my name. My kin are able to live underwater, we mixed wit the Elves Ages ago, we used to live above ground but then the orcs moved and we adapted. My kin live in the center portion of the Greenwood, not that far of a commute.”_  With another glance over you happily flicking your tail as your hands knotted in your lap he forced another smile,  _“Any more questions?”_

Beaming brighter you caught his melting demeanor at your bright and giddy glow,  _“Just one, does your kin have pouches too?”_  With the shocked dropping of his jaw you quickly added,  _“Unless that’s a rude thing to ask, then I apologize.”_ His mouth closed as your words sped up through your explanation,  _“See I study and heal animals and otters are my favorites and I always love to hear just what they’ve found in their daily explorations. One time this one Otter named Chester found the most incredible stone, smooth and polished, but he gets his stones mixed up so what he called slate was actually a massive emerald.”_

With a creeping smile as he imagined the creature snuggling and polishing said stone he realized who you must be and replied,  _“Yes we have pouches. No need to apologize. It’s a pleasure to aid you in your learning Princess.”_  Deepening his smile as you flowed on with your random questions about him and his kin in your eager rush to learn more about them.

…

 _One more lap, just one more_ wordlessly you urged yourself onward through your racing twisting turning, and took the last curve in a near barrel roll as once again the shrubbery glowed at your giggling pass. All around you the animals twisted and spun bringing your entrancing swirl of colors to another level missing the large blue fin bearing Dwarf entering the courtyard after gaining word of where you would be. Through his growing smile he eyed the weaving racing path you took and waited patiently for your last loop that ended with an excited giggle as you headed straight for him. 

Straightening and slowing as much as you could while his body readied for the impact. With a firm grip he held you as you giggled and sent you both into three various swirls he used to full advantage to pull you close to him through his deep chuckle after you’d said out loud through your giggles, “Sorry, stopping is still a bit difficult.”

“Crash into me anytime.” Gripping you closer to his chest. Finally stopped his forehead pressed to yours as his nose gently stroked along yours earning a brighter glow from you echoed from your Kingdom not far away as he rumbled out lowly into your mind, “I missed you Love.”

Opening your eyes, you drew closer to Thorin’s body, that first tensed then shifted into a firm hold on you. With both of you missing the watchful eyes of the Royals and the guards around him as your arms shifted to around his neck and your lips met his, drawing him into a melting kiss that finally ended as the feeling of his fin tingling as it slid against yours once again urged him to stop lest he get too carried away. 

Loosening his grip your body split from his as you gave a defeated sigh then giggled at your being spun in a circle before he led you through a turn placing your hands, one in his and the other on his shoulder through the next joint turn before he spun you again and drew you back to him. Through your large smile you locked your eyes with his deepening loving gaze and asked, “I can barely swim properly let alone stop and you want to dance?”

Through your next giggle he chuckled deeply again, rumbling away in response, “In dancing my Love I’m here to guide you safely in my arms. At least the slow dances.” With an excited gasp you got him to stop, drawing another chuckle at him as you gentle eased yourself about a foot away from him and giddily showed him your twisting skill earning another deep chuckle from him as his hands looped around your sides holding you steady keeping you from teetering. “See, you’ll master it in no time.” 

Before you eased back into his chest for a tight hug he gladly returned as he led you through another round of the slow dance with you firmly curled against his chest through his deep humming to an Elvish love song he’d heard you sing countless times. Resting against his chest you mentally softly plead, “Please tell me the food in Erebor is different than here. everything is green except for the Malta Worms.”

With another chuckle he mentally rumbled back, “No, in Erebor only some of our food is green, and we do not eat Malta Worms. We eat Gornna, it’s a lot like the rice of your old world. It does shift in the bowl but only from its adjustment from being taken off the heat.”

Nuzzling your head closer to his chin you softly replied trailing your fingers in his hair flowing across his back, “Good.”

Eyeing the new braid in your hair his barbs nearly shot up at the supposed usurper of his courting braid, trying his best to remain calm he asked, “Who braided your hair?”

With a smirk you replied, “My hair tie came off and your braid came loose. I couldn’t manage it so the otters helped me, they each gripped a section and looped it together. Even added some shells they found.” Pulling back your eyes met his, “Is it bad?”

Through a softening gaze he gently spun you and inspected it fully with an impressed admiration for the animals’ skills and decorations before turning you again and guiding you back against his chest to mumble, “It’s not Dwarvish, but it is lovely and suits you perfectly.” Meeting your lips once again for another kiss. “I brought a hair clasp for you, so it shouldn’t happen again.” Resting his cheek on top of your head through his next bout of humming of a familiar song to all the Elves looking on curiously wondering how he’d learned of the secret love ballad.

.

One that stirred a repeat of the dream the Elven King had had of you the night prior. 

After your latest less than pleasing meal Thranduil once again guided you through the Kingdom, though this time he’d led you into the Throne Room where the guards promptly abandoned their posts and sealed the doors behind them. With a forward advance through his silent starving gaze raking over your body a smirk eased from the King through his purred order,  _“Tell me what you really thought of your meal.”_

Moving forward again his smirk grew at your easing back until you gently bumped into the doors as you replied in a slightly anxious tone,  _“It was very enjoyable. Your Majesty”_

With another rumbling chuckle his body encased yours against the door as one hand gripped a hidden notch there as his other eased along the center of your back pressing his tail flush up against yours as he muttered a purr against your neck,  _“Enjoyable hmm? I can think of a few more enjoyable things.”_

With a gasp from you, his tail flicked against yours and you felt a group of raised scales press against yours as your hidden slit opened for him accepting his entrance that earned another soft gasp as his heated lips moved from your to your lips. Deeply claiming you as his tongue darted against yours muffling your more than pleased moans as his hands held you both against him through his tail twisted against yours in his amorous lesson, while his other kept his grip on the door anchoring him from the less controlled twisting method through a few loops around the massive room. 

Jointly finishing against the door his hands guided yours to the notches as he instructed,  _“Don’t let go.”_  After having striped you of your layers, watching with a heated gaze your eyes locked with his between his lips and tongue trailing over every inch of your chest and neck, slowly working his way down. Raising his eyes again you caught his smirk as he sank, passing your ready slit urging him to harden again while his hands trailed lower, caressing your tail and shimmering, flowing fins earning another soft gasp from you as he sealed your bond.

Once again at eye level his lips pressed against your ear while his body positioned itself once more as he purred,  _“You know my name Princess, never use my title again, claim me again freely and be my Queen.”_ Without another word your arms looped around him as your body flicked against his drawing his hand back to your tail guiding you into place as you took him in again with another shared moan muffled against the other’s skin.

.

Tracing his eyes over your stolen embrace a deep sting sent a sting through the Elf King’s heart causing his light to flicker momentarily, knowing fully at once what his emotions had been. Through all of his years of waiting he’d found you, his One, and there you floated, just barely twenty feet away in the arms of another. 

Silently he turned away knowing full well if he could not claim you his Son would be King. Just as his Father too had passed from their supposed immortality after joining the raging war that drove the orcs to the lands above when his One had earned the love of another. Warm tears filled his eyes and coated his skin, forming single glowing pearls in their way to the ground as the doors to his room sealed behind him. Finally at last he could speak with you, you had touched him in such innocent and gentle terms, but holding true to his stance he would not force you.

Moving to his bed to lounge in his melancholic mood mentally planning his own funeral arrangements, just in case, in case you wouldn’t have him. In case you could never learn to care for him and cling to him as you had with the Dwarf Prince who now bore your immortal fate at your contact with his fin binding him to you. Closing his eyes another pearl dropped to his bed, not a tear of regret or anguish but hope, a single glimmer of hope that he could possibly live to see the new age at your side as you claimed him as your King. 

Saving his life seemed a simple enough task, just love him, love him and never again would your nights be filled with tears, the same tears now gathered up by the servants in a jar on the King’s desk echoing your thoughts and pain you had wept from. Pressing his hand to his chest again his body turned and curled up at an echo of your giggle and smile ran through his mind drawing a single whispered plea,  _“Please love me.”_

 


	4. Chapter 4

_“Tomato.”_  For the third time Bilbo softly repeated the term to himself. Propped up onto the edge you wiggled your way onto the wheeled stool that Bilbo had slid closer to you upon your request. In a careful motion you used your wrapped fins you’d secured with a scarf to ensure they wouldn’t get stuck anywhere as you used them to force yourself closer to the side of the Hobbit in your greenhouse. With a soft smile he met your gaze releasing the reddening fruit on the vine and took in each growing nutrient all wielding from your months of toiling to preserve and prosper. In a timid lean over you pointed out each of the others to him as he raised the small journal you had written out from your years of practice for the proper care and tricks for increasing flavor and size to all of them. His eyes met yours again asking,  _“Do you have any ready for eating?”_

You nodded,  _“Inside my home.”_

With a gentle push he eased you through the path you instructed into your home, where he found the spray bottle you informed him of that he filled for you and passed it to you to spray a decent amount of moisture back onto your tail as you pointed out each of the grouped fruit and veggies from your greenhouse in your pantry. An eager smile eased onto his lips as he watched you slice and serve him pieces of each, sharing the previously unknown tastes to him only adding to the happy puffing up of his furry lower half.  _“These are incredible, these, potatoes?”_

A nod from you confirmed his guess before you replied,  _“You know. I don’t mean to seem forward. But since you can move freely up here, would you consider helping me take care of it?”_

Eagerly he nodded replying,  _“Most of my days are free. Not many Hobbits from my line have been able to find steady employment since our move, mainly claiming the small bits here and there when the need arises. Would you allow more of my kin to maintain your food growth?”_

Your small smile inched wider as you nodded,  _“I would be eternally grateful for your aid in this.”_

Through the remainder of your short visit you settled up a small schedule that would be finalized the following day as he mentally prepared himself for this new exciting piece of your world he would soon be able to experience. Soon even planning out his packing up his small apartment and claiming the empty house you had offered for him, his Sister and her small Son to live beside the trustworthy Gamgees who would treat your lands with as much respect as if they were their own, a promise you were assured meant the highest regard among Hobbits.

..

Drooping your head even lower you grumbled again as the growing sting in your middle grew at your cautious shifting through your struggle not to harm your tangled tail in whatever it was holding you in place in this coral reef you had tried to ease your way through. But one thing led to another and with the sting of a jellyfish had caused Bilbo the start the hazy panicked fleeing straight into the coral wall beside which he now laid unconscious as you rested in the coral loop you tried to hold Bilbo in to calm him down before he hit his head. Tapping your fingers listlessly with one hand on the coral below you your others curled over your lips as you thought to yourself, “ _Impressive, simply spectacular show of skill and your years of education and  training.”_

Through another set of rhythmic taps you softly hummed an old tune unknowingly signaling the Elf King, who’d come in search of you upon learning of your trip to your home while Thorin had returned for a visit to Erebor for the day to bring more information of his people for you to study between your lessons on Elves.

Lowering your gaze again to the shimmering lone lost jellyfish swimming past you again your mind slipped back to your past night in Thorin’s arms. First at his side then snuggled across his chest upon his suggestion he would be softer than the hard bed for your healing ribs. 

A night for you that mingled your living pillow with strangely for you glimpses of moonlight shimmering over the skin and scales on the long flowing tail carrying him on a lone path through a seemingly long since deserted area of the castle. 

Quietly you trailed after the King who hummed quietly to himself the same tune you had danced to with Thorin upon his arrival. Without realizing it you stopped with a soft bump into the King’s back, causing him to turn, easing a hint of a smile onto his face when his soft gaze fell on you in the stained glass surrounded ballroom. Wordlessly he continued humming, guiding you through an intricate dance of which you somehow managed to complete flawlessly through a creeping wave of warmth as your tails curled together with shared brushes of your tail fins sending your mingled tails to shimmer between lilac and gold.

Through your final turning pass your eyes scanned over his free flowing hair landing across his chest. In an almost magnetic pull your fingertips reached out and skimmed through his shimmering hair. In a low velvety tone he softly stated,  _“Princess.”_

Turning your fingers they remained fixed in his hair as your finger stroked along his cheek slowly as he smoothly inquired,  _“You know the tale of Nimrodel and Amroth?”_

You nodded,  _“I know the song.”_

Through a gentle stroking of his own hand along your cheek he closed the distance urging your eyes to close as he leaned in to whisper,  _“I swore I’d find you a place to rest peacefully. No wave nor stream could part us again, my Dearest One.”_

A warm trail slid down your cheek through your next blink as a muddled repetition of your title stirred from the blonde King coming to focus before you. With another blink you caught his eyes darting from your lips back to your eyes, now clear from their entranced silver shade into their same glowing purple causing him to inhale shakily the few inches from your face. 

Lowering your gaze to your hand you gasped softly noticing your fingers wrapped within his long shimmering hair against his cheek. Wetting your lips you shakily replied,  _“I’m sorry. I, must have drifted off somewhere.”_  Gently easing your hands free and trying to smooth the loops your fingers left in his hair stirring another unnoticed hungry gaze at your lips during your attempt to fix his hair. A few moments later your fingers curled as you drew them back and flashed him a nervous smile.  _“Sorry, Dwarves have a thing about their hair, I didn’t mean to touch yours.”_

With an easing smile of his own he replied,  _“Are you injured?”_

 _“There’s something wrapped around my tail.”_  As he moved to swim around the coral loop you were trapped in your fingers gently landed on is shoulder causing him to freeze and meet your gaze again eagerly through a hopeful inhale,  _“Could you,”_  His head nodded in a silent plea for you to continue as if those would be the words to spare his undue demise,  _“That is, Bilbo got hurt. There was a jellyfish and I tried to stop him, he hit his head.”_  Lowering his gaze the King glanced around then followed your finger towards the small curled body along the coral wall not far from you. In a short swim there and back after his brief exam he stated,  _“Just a small cut. I should check for your injuries.”_

You nodded and watched as he eyed your fresh tighter pale yellow tank top you’d changed into on your visit along with the small bag of other shirts in the small pack on the ground before you while he swam around the coral supporting you. With parted lips he eyed the mass of seaweed wrapped dangerously tight around your tail before he glanced at the small trickle of blood stemming from your middle slowly traveling down the coral, as he swam around again he replied,  _“I should get Thorin. Your tail is entirely bound.”_

With a firm grasp on his arm a stunned expression formed on his face at your sharp tug pulling him flush against your chest. In your grip he froze, unsure of your reasoning for the tight embrace until you muttered,  _“There it goes again.”_  Carefully he turned his head landing his eyes on the lone jellyfish wandering in its same meandering path causing the King to deeply chuckle in your grip,  _“It’s not funny. One sting and Bilbo went berserk.”_

_“Princess, I thank you for your protection, but those creatures cannot harm us. Very few can.”_

His head turned and his eyes locked with yours,  _“Promise?”_

A deepening smile grew on his face as he adoringly gazed into your innocently pleading expression,  _“I Promise. No creatures in this realm can harm you, those that can are kept well away from our borders, Princess.”_ You nodded and loosened your grip, easing your arms back around your middle.

As he moved to turn again he froze as you softly stated,  _“I’m sorry.”_

In a sparkling expression you couldn’t read in his eyes he replied,  _“You owe me no apology, Princess.”_  His head bowed,  _“I will fetch Thorin to free your tail.”_

 _“Could-.”_  Freezing again his body turned with a curiously pleading gaze as he eyed the similar trickle of blood on this side of the coral as well, then met your eyes again,  _“Could you do it?”_  His lips parted until you continued,  _“It really hurts.”_

Nearly unable to hold back his looming tears at your pained expression,  _“I cannot free you without touching your tail.”_

With your next soft,  _“Please”_ he nodded his head again, drawing the dagger strapped around his middle as he moved around the coral again. In a cautious sinking behind you his hand gripped the seaweed and cautiously worked his way closer to your tail, slicing away the tethers binding you in place. Silently he worked with timid glances at you as his finger gently eased one of the highest strips away from your tail, stealing a gentle brush of his knuckle against your scales. For his first close cut, in a hope of drawing attention away from his pounding heart he asked,  _“Your drifting, where did you go?”_

In a glance at the jellyfish passing you once again you replied,  _“I was following you.”_

His eyes rose then lowered again,  _“Oh? Where was I going?”_

_“I haven’t exactly seen it before, then again I haven’t seen much of the palace. But it was empty.”_

_“That narrows it down greatly. What else happened?”_

_“You were humming,”_  as he released another sliced piece of seaweed his gaze scanned over you again then back to his task,  _“That’s why I followed you, the humming. Then you stopped in this, huge ballroom I’m guessing with a stained glass wall.”_

_“We only use that ballroom for the Feast of Starlight. Were there others there?”_

_“Just us, and we danced.”_  Firmly he bit his lip to keep from gasping as he focused on his slicing to keep them away from your fins that were slowly becoming visible.  _“You know the tale of Nimrodel and Amroth?”_

_“Yes. There are few in these lands that don’t.”_

_“No, that’s what you asked me.”_

Blinking curiously he replied,  _“What did you say?”_

_“That I know the song.”_

_“And my response?”_

_“I’m not certain you’d be comfortable with it.”_  You glanced at the coral again feeling your loosening braid and freely flowing curled bangs settle across your neck and chest, as his hand eased gently along your freely flowing fins in a gentle caress in search of any harm to it before continuing on another strip.

 _“You can trust me with anything.”_  His eyes shifted to the jellyfish lapping him again,  _“Just you me and the jellyfish out here.”_

A small smirk eased onto your lips as you rolled your eyes,  _“I swore I’d find you a place to rest peacefully. No wave nor stream could part us again, my Dearest One.”_ With widened eyes he stiffened as his words sank in,  _“What do you think it means?”_

Guiding his fingers along your tail he sliced through the last of the seaweed and shifted each of your fins, stealing a caress over each, _“Hard to say. Perhaps time will reveal the answer, do you have these dreams often?”_ Silently relishing the warm tingling spreading between his fingers and your fins causing his formerly flickering light to return to its formerly steady pulse.

_“Few a month at least.”_

His smile eased up as he rose higher, allowing his fingers to leave your fins before gently resting against your sides where your hips once were as he stated,  _“Your tail is free, I’m going to help you lift up now.”_ Through the circular opening he caught your head nod as your hands secured a hold on the coral under you in your aiding his lift. 

In a gentle turn he held you in place as he peered at your middle under your brushed up shirt eyeing the small cuts there. Steadily he held you with one hand and eased your hands around his shoulders to hold you, keeping your clearly bruised tail at his side held carefully in his arm as his other rested across your back. 

A few feet away he set you on a small stretch of sand, stealing a glance into your eyes before gently brushing your shirt up a few inches revealing the cuts he smoothed his glowing fingers over sealing them shut. Retracting his fingers he met your gaze again for a speechless moment before turning to collect your bag and returned to your side where he turned and eased your arms around his back, making sure to avoid the jellyfish on his path to collect Bilbo and return to the palace.

Firmly you held your grip around him, trying to keep your tail free from his way as he sped back, trying to focus on the path and not the warm pulsing through him at your firm hold on him along with your stolen stroke along his cheek. Drawing closer your eyes scanned over the guards approaching you at the sight of the bodies attached to their King through to the healing wing. 

Gently he eased Bilbo down onto one of the beds before guiding you over to another and set you down and helped you lay back as an Elleth joined his side to aid in applying some healing creams over your stomach before prepping a cream you were handed to brush over your own tail. Sitting up your eyes scanned over to the King watching through his deep breaths and near jealous gaze at your own hands touching the same tail he’d finally been able to feel against his bare skin.

Hanging off the end of the bed your tail rested, as you watched the Elleths tending to the small cut and sting Bilbo had endured, quickly waking him and mending his nerves before escorting him home for rest after you promised to finish your discussion when you both felt better. Alone in the room your eyes turned to the King in his path back to your tail where he gently smoothed more of the cream over a few spots you had missed,  _“It has to coat it completely, Princess.”_

As he straightened again catching your gaze while smoothing the remnants of the cream from his palms and fingers over a towel hanging on the end of your bed,  _“Thank you, Your Majesty.”_

Holding his gaze with yours he replied,  _“No titles when we’re alone.”_ You nodded and he exhaled, slowly turning and sinking to sit at your side then meeting your eye again,  _“The laws are the same concerning fins between Elves and Dwarves. No contact unless you are Ones.”_  Spotting your concern flashing through your expression for what you’d done he shifted his hand to curl around yours lovingly on your lap as he stated,  _“You’ve done nothing wrong. There is a bond between us now. But I assure you nothing occurs without your consent. Prince Thorin and I shall have to have a discussion over this to handle the details of our living situation.”_ Spotting your confusion he continued,  _“To spend a long time away from your One is an excruciating feeling. Now you are not being forced to remain here, we would never enforce that, merely we would have to work out a seasonal or possibly monthly switch off on stays between Erebor and here.”_

_“I don’t know what to say to that.”_

He smiled again,  _“Would you like to rest in your room?”_

You nodded and he rose, gently pressing a kiss to your knuckles, releasing them before collecting your bag and raising you in his arms once again and carrying you through to your room where he left your bag on your dresser and set you on your bed,  _“Thorin’s going to be upset, isn’t he?”_ Your eyes timidly rose to catch his as he sank to sit beside you shifting sideways to curl his tail before him to lean closer against your tail.

_“Ones are a tricky subject to breech. I do assure you, Jaqi, he will not be upset with you.”_

_“He’ll be upset with you then?”_

Spotting the concern in your eyes he scooted closer to you, exhaling as he did before his hand curled around yours sweetly again on your lap,  _“If he is, it will pass. I assure you, no matter what he says or does I will not bar him from my lands while you choose to remain here. You are ours, the anger will pass if there is any at all.”_

Barely above a whisper you repeated,  _“Yours?”_

He nodded with a soft smile,  _“Our bond, either as friends or something stronger remains. In time we will, the three of us, learn the true intentions of our bonding.”_  You nodded again lowering your gaze to your lap eyeing the antler coated ring wrapped around his finger above the small white scars marking the slicing of his webbing to ease the ring on before it was healed again around the ring.

Raising his hand his expression shifted into a curious smile as you unfolded and turned his hand fully eyeing the ring,  _“Is this common practice?”_

Meeting his eyes you struggled to focus at his eyes hopefully shimmering at you,  _“For coronations and weddings mainly-.”_

Your hands recoiled causing his eyes to drop to them as you asked,  _“I’d have to-.”_

Protectively his hands encased yours loosely as he leaned in a bit closer to you,  _“Only the males do this,”_ with a gentle few strokes over your softly glowing hands on the backs and palms,  _“Your hands are far too lovely and talented to treat so harshly. Very few of our healers know techniques past sharing our strength to mend wounds, no one is ever going to damage these hands for such a reason. No, females, when wed often wear bracelets of pure gems, few choose to add chains from their bracelet through sets of patterns overlapping their fins and palms. Even fewer secure them to rings.”_  With another pat of his hand on yours he softly asked about your trip back to your home in hopes of calming you. Through your short conversation a promise to share some of your plants with him when he joined you and the other Hobbits for your next trip back again.

.

Laying back on your painfully stiff marble squared boulder of a bed your mind raced through what you’d hoped Thorin’s reaction would be. A firm swing on the door brought the Dwarf Prince into your view. In a quick turn after entering he shut the door again and raced over to you. Floating above you his eyes scanned over you, “I heard you were injured. I never should have left!”

Settled at your sides your hands rested at your sides as you lifted up and eased a soft smile from him at your gentle peck on the tip of his nose. Sinking to your side he propped up against one of his hands as you said, “Just a few small cuts on my stomach and my tail got stuck in some seaweed.”

His warm hand glided against your cheek turning your head so you’d meet his gaze again as he softly inquired, “What’s wrong my Love?”

“I, don’t want to upset you.”

Warm lips landed on your cheek before his purring, “Nothing you say will make me upset with you.” Through your timid glance he continued, “You have my word.”

“On my way back from my house with Bilbo we ran into this jellyfish-,” his amused smile slowly flickered away as you delved farther into the explanation in a wavering tone, “I know the rule about fins, but it really hurt.”

A warm tear was soon brushed gently from your cheek before his lips pressed lovingly to yours, easing back again his eyes met yours once more, “I am not upset. You were injured and scared. From your account the King was respectful of your boundaries afterwards. We will, him and I, will have a few discussions on how we settle our union. But I do promise you, you will not be forced or rushed through anything with the King. Our union will be publicly solidified through our wedding, after that, whenever you are comfortable he could take his first chance at possibly winning your affections.” His eyes searched through yours unsure of your emotions in your deflated gaze, “Should you choose to wed only me he will honor your decision. It is yours to make whenever you are ready.”

Closing the distance his smile eased back before your gentle kiss breaking it. As he held his forehead against yours for a few moments you said, “Thank you for not being angry.”

Breaking apart his smile returned before he glanced down at your tail you eased against his, then he asked, “Did you want some more creams on it, My Love?”

Before you could say a word he crossed the room, collecting the jar of cream, smoothing a small amount on his fingers, sinking to the side of the base of your tail he rested in his lap. After a soft request for permission he gently smoothed the amount over your now tingling fins at his careful motions of his thick hands lovingly catering to your bruises darkening the sheer webbings. Wiping his hands clean he claimed the spot at your side again and inched your shirt higher to eye the small healed cuts before laying at your side holding you closely at your request while he shared the news of his short visit in Erebor.

“The healers were certain there was no deeper damage from these?”

You nodded, “Just a few small cuts, nothing more.”

“Did you enjoy your visit?”

You nodded and snuggled closer to his side, “Bilbo did as well.”

“I’ll be there next time to keep you safe from those pesky jellyfish.”

“One jellyfish.”

“Hmm?”

“It was one vindictive little jellyfish. Kept circling us after just to rub it in.”

A muffled near snort sounded above your head at his attempt to hold in his laugh. “I will be there next time to keep said jellyfish away from you and your Hobbit friends. Get some rest my Love.”

In a hushed tone you mumbled against his chest, “Your beds are terrible.”

Chuckling lowly he rumbled back, “We have cushions for ours in Erebor, I will stock up for our stay there, My Love. Until then feel free to use me as your pillow.”

With a gentle nudge his smile inched wider at your settling above him, curling your hands and arms at his sides while his circled you, “I’m sorry you had to leave your home again.”

Through a deep exhale his arms griped you a bit tighter after his gentle stroke across your back, “I’m with you, I can live anywhere. Are you happy here?”

You shrugged and snuggled closer to him, settling your head on his chest, “I like being right here. Just like this.” His smile deepened as he kissed the top of your forehead, “Feels like home.” A warm tear escaped from his nearly shut eyes as you quickly snuck a peck against his chest and nuzzled against him again.

“Sleep well, I’ll send for cushions when you wake.” Pressing another kiss to the top of your head as he softly hummed to the tune you softly repeated in your sleep until you drifted off and joined in. Completely oblivious to the transfer of your dream between the Elf King and your approaching adopted Brother along with his kin and that of his Wife’s, all eager to meet the last in the line of the great King Finwe. Mystery and wonder surrounded your short lonely life for them, but through your dreams you wondered at what the future would bring. But for this moment you were snuggled warmly in your love’s arms, exactly where you wished to be, firmly holding to your hope that maybe just maybe here at least this strange world might shift into something closer to a home.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Across your back a set of lilac ribbons settled for a moment before twisting around your sides as you turned for yet another swirling motion across from Tauriel who was standing in as your partner in Thorin’s absence. Your day had started with an eager squid that gently swayed above you between taps on the Prince’s nose stirring him from sleep and you along with him. Over the soft melody playing on the wind up music box along the wall you listened to Prince Legolas in his latest spin around you both taking the place of your passing partner for turns when you and Tauriel would split. In a slightly bored tone he continued his repetition of the proper etiquette and traditions for the upcoming welcoming feast for the long lost Princess they had found.

With a sigh you accepted his hand and teetered a bit through your nest twist under his raised arm Tauriel helped steady you through, _“Is a party really necessary?”_

Legolas couldn’t help but smirk watching you lower your hand to flick the long strips of ribbons hanging from the braided ribbons forming your halter top at Tauriel’s suggestion of aiding you in trying their traditional tops. It was far more comfortable and supportive than you had assumed at first with how they were knotted into place down the top half of your back leaving your midriff bare. After a chuckle he replied, _“Ada is insisting we celebrate.”_

_“Can’t he find another reason to throw a party?”_

Legolas’ smile grew as he replied, _“He would, I’m certain, should you mention you were uncomfortable with being the center of attention.”_

Teetering between them you tried to make the elegant S path to accept Tauriel’s hold again for your swish backwards then together again earning an awkward giggle from you at your bump against her chest making her giggle in return. _“Sorry, again.”_

Her smile grew, _“You are getting better.”_

You nodded as you three spun and twisted together while you sarcastically replied, _“Oh yes, leaps and bounds. My long lost adopted family will be proudly watching me slam into the chest and sides of my partners for the night.”_

Legolas chuckled again, adding playfully, _“Well, Dwarvish dances at least would fit better with that.” Your_ eyes met his and he chuckled, _“There’s a few with bumping involved.”_ Making you giggle again.

Tauriel replied, _“Leaps and bounds Princess. You’ve had a tail for barely a week now, it takes our young at least two years to master theirs completely.”_

_“Oddly comforting somehow.”_

In the doorway the velvety voice of the King sounded as you led the next S motion again only to swivel and catch yourself by grabbing Legolas’ shoulder making him chuckle when he helped you from falling over into Tauriel in your turn to face the King. _“Impressive. You’ve made great strides already.”_

Playfully you quipped back, _“You are a terrible liar.”_

With a playful glare he swam closer to you saying, _“Lord Elrond and Lord Celeborn will be here by dinner.”_

_“Will it be the malta worms or the kelp wraps?”_

He chuckled lowly accepting your hand to guide you in a spin of his own taking Tauriel’s place as he quickened your pace adoring the flaying ribbons and long braid joining your sheer fins swaying and settling around your softly glowing form and shimmering white and lilac scales. _“They are bringing some of their prized salmon for us, and we are preparing the opening mackerel courses. I did think of trying for lobster, but they wader too far for us to search enough out in time.”_ His eyes scanned over your face after steadying you again once you’d accepted Legolas’ hand after he S formation, _“What is that look for?”_

_“I um, I’m actually allergic to lobster.”_

In a pause he turned his head to you, wetting his lips as the thought had completely slipped his mind about Land Elves having weaknesses to certain foods. _“What else are you allergic to?”_

_“Oysters, clams, and certain types of snails.”_

Tauriel, _“Snails?”_

 _“Um, they’re kind of like land oysters. They live in shells and slowly work their way around looking for food_. _”_

Legolas, _“Do they make pearls as well?”_

_“No. But their shells are beautiful inside.”_

Thranduil, _“I will ensure my cooks know those allergies.”_ Taking hold of your waist again his hand settled a bit firmer on your side locking his eyes with yours, _“Are you nervous?”_

 _“Honestly?”_ He nodded, _“I’m more nervous about making a fool of myself in front of all your guests through the dancing. I don’t know Lord Elrond and, we’re not actually related my what you’ve told me. I don’t expect much past a friendly hello and a few questions.”_

Legolas chuckled as he quickly spun in front of you accepting your hands for the hold to guide you through your motions with him, _“You will be pleasantly surprised then at Lady Celebrian giddily clinging to you as her new baby Sister.”_

Scoffing at his reply you turned to the King who grinned playfully stealing an extra brush of his tail against yours silently loving the tingling it caused through his body while his palms smoothed against yours. Tauriel turned eyeing the messenger arriving to claim the message as the King stated, _“Blood or not, you are our kin and they will enjoy every chance to get to know you better.”_

_“So, what do they look like then?”_

Thanduil smirked replying, _“Elrond has dark hair, blue eyes. His Twin Sons and Daughter have the same while Lady Celebrian has white hair and silvery blue eyes after her Father.”_

You nodded, _“Are their tails like ours?”_

_“Celeborn, Celebrian have beta tails, and two of Elrond’s Children have tails similar to their Mother’s in varying shades while Elrond and his Eldest Son have Seahorse tails.”_

Your body froze and your eyes locked on his causing him to stare at you blankly until you repeated, _“Seahorse tails?”_

He nodded, _“Yes.”_

_“So, so does that mean he carried the Children, or does it not work like that with Elves?”_

Thranduil couldn’t help but smile guiding you through the next dance, _“He carried them.”_

_“So, how does that work with two different kinds of, excuse the term, fish halves?”_

He chuckled lowly and wet his lips, _“Betta females tend to have difficult pregnancies so they pair with Seahorse males often. There’s a, liquid, the female lets out that is absorbed by the male in the opening above his-,”_

 _“Penis?”_ Thranduil couldn’t help his smirk as he inhaled trying to reign in his reaction, _“You can also say secretion, I am a scientist. The terms don’t frighten me.”_

He nodded shallowly, _“Then the males carry them and eventually birth them.”_

 _“Is it strange?”_ His brows rose, “ _My asking about the makeup of everyone?”_

He chuckled lowly as Legolas answered, _“Nope. In fact we all love the chance to help you learn more about our kin.”_

Thranduil added after spotting Thorin in the doorway, _“I am certain even the Durins would be grateful to be your subjects as well.”_

Thorin playfully rumbled nearing you, _“Subjects?”_

With a giggle you accepted Thorin’s hold for his claiming your third partner’s place in the dance, saying, “Lord Elrond has a Seahorse tail.”

Thorin couldn’t help but smile at your ecstatic growing smile, “I am certain he will be thrilled to help you learn about his line, just as Master Baggins and his have been.”

You nodded, “Everything go alright?”

Thorin nodded, “Yes, Adad called a formal announcement for Dis’ third pregnancy.” His smile grew, “And yes, I did ask if she would be willing to guide you through it to sate your curiosity on it. Plus, my Cousin Gloin and his Wife Gorgo are expecting in a matter of weeks. Once your stay here is done they have gladly invited you to the birth of their Son.”

In a nip at your lip your hands left his hands to rest on his shoulders to lift up claiming a kiss on his cheek making him chuckle before you turned to join Legolas in his turn while he said, “Thror must be thrilled, two new heirs and an incoming Granddaughter in law.”

Thorin nodded, “He is. Whole clan is. Amad is also taken to embroidering our cushions for our beds.”

Thranduil glanced at you both, “Your clan is enforcing the boundaries of halls between fiance’s?”

Thorin smirked, “No, My Nephews and Dwalin are insisting on having them after sharing Jaqi’s bed in our shifting days.”

…

On the other side of the large front gates you shook your tail fins to settle properly, your hand curled around Thorin’s elbow to steady yourself through it before your eyes rose to the opening gates. The tall dark haired Lord led the way with his deep green curled tail similar to his eldest Son’s while his Daughter and Son’s were long silver shimmering scales with pale green flowing fins wrapped around nearly their entire tails matching the same billowing tail on their Mother. Her’s however being a silver and Pink mixture taking after her Father’s Maroon and black tail with fins fanning out on either side of his tail with a frill down the back of his tail striped in red and black. Before any words could be said you wet your lips at Celbrian’s approach readying to think of something to say only to have her crash into your chest pulling you into a tight hug earning a nervous giggle from you.


	6. Chapter 6

Seated in the center of your new reef your adopted relatives found you, giddily hunched over a bowl shaped section of coral. The soft giggles and hushed comments grew more audible the nearer they grew widening their curious smiles eyeing the colorful tuskfish inside with a white clam between his jaws, his head drew back and the clam hit a bump on the coral making it pop back upwards undamaged as you squeaked, “So close.”

On your left Celebrian inched closer asking, “What are-,” your arms reached out folding her into your side practically putting her on your lap widening her curious smile as you said, “Shh, he needs to concentrate.”

Around you her family folded as Thorin grinned shifting to sit beside you and draw you onto his lap stealing a peck on your shoulder easing his arms around your middle as Thranduil floated above you with his head tilted wondering what the fuss was about. Legolas floated beside him grinning at the fish collecting the clam to try again. Each hit gaining more grins from the group between your eager squeaks until the fabled final swing freed the meat trapped inside gaining claps from the whole group. What you took as a smile flinched on his face before he darted away after you had thanked him for letting you follow him on his hunting trip.

In a tilt of your head you spotted a colorful octopi floating by making you giggle at her soft greeting to you before a school of colorful fish circled you all curiously then split when your head darted upwards spotting a sea turtle darting straight for you. With your lips parted you rose up feeling the Elf King peer over your shoulder at the turtle when he paused to say, “Tui is in pain!”

You nodded and raced your way back up to your relocated island and up into the opening under your former home where you found Bilbo settling the cringing otter releasing another pained whine. Your hands planted on the floor and you raised yourself up to sit on the edge pulling the bench she was resting on top of closer to you saying, “Bilbo, that black case along the wall, grab that for me please?”

He nodded and hurried over accepting it while the group behind you all propped up watching as you accepted the bag and opened it hearing Tui whining out to you as her mate Opp asked, “Is it our pups? She did get knocked in that storm.”

Your eyes locked on his as you set out the ultrasound machine and you started it up palming the wand and moving it towards Tui as you answered, “Just let me get a look. Where does it hurt exactly?”

Tui’s paw tapped her overly swollen side so you shifted the wand as she rolled onto her back for you allowing you to press the wand into her stomach, then said at the sight of the source of blood, “Something has cut your womb. This is going to hurt a bit, I am sorry.” She whined but held still for you only to have the group behind you tense at your parting lips at the black and grey image on the small screen, “Bilbo, the white chest over there please?”

He hurried over and returned with it asking when he set it down, “What can I do?”

You opened the chest and drew out the small shaver from inside as you asked, “How are you at the sight of blood?” In a glance up at him you gave him a soft smile then pointed your finger towards a medicine cabinet, “I will need the one with the blue cross, the green drop and the red swirl on the label with one of the orange tube packs please.” He nodded repeating the list to himself on his scurry away

The soft buzz of the shaver made Opp move closer to Tui’s side as she asked, “My pups?”

You locked your eyes with hers and you said, “I have to deliver them now, you are bleeding and I have to find out why.”

Opp shook his head, “Not yet!”

You met his eyes ignoring the group beside you as Thorin leaned in closer to your side, gently you shaved a strip of fur off of her stomach saying in as comforting a tone as possible, “She is bleeding and if I don’t get them out they will die, all of them.” With that he nodded and you added, “I will do all I can to ensure your pups are healthy.”

Queasily Bilbo inched the rest of the supplies you needed towards you and wet his lips saying, “I will try to be as helpful as possible.”

You grinned at him filling a syringe while Thorin lifted out of the water and moved to your other side shifting his tail to lay beside yours helping to set all the supplies you wanted as you said, “Now Tui, this is going to make your lower half sleep so you won’t feel any pain.” She nodded and closed her eyes looping her paws with Opp’s through the near painless pinch.

Setting that aside you moved your hands to the bowl of water and soap you washed your hands with before shifting to grab the scalpel after confirming the shot had kicked in already. Steadily you moved in with Elves looking on as you made the first slice, which the otters were unable to see behind the pop up tarp Bilbo set up for that reason while he turned his head away from the blood. Within a few moments you had raised the first pup into Thorin’s hand making his grin widen as he gently rinsed it off and set it in the curved bowl you had for them by Tui’s head. By the minute’s end all three were safely squeaking in the bowl as you reached a glowing finger in healing both your slice into the womb and the slit on the side before you shifted the womb away and tilted your head inspecting the opening while Thorin flushed it with saline and held the light for you.

Softly you asked yourself, “What is that?” Collecting the thin forceps and grabbed the out of place object and used the scalpel to sever the tissue attempting to fold around it, somehow it must have been jostled into the womb. Carefully you shifted the curious object out through the cut ensuring it didn’t harm anything else and set it aside. One by one you checked her organs surrounding it, “intestines look good, and the liver,” Thorin inched closer to you watching as you exposed the bottom of her kidney, “Kidney is unharmed.” 

“It must have broke off in her side in the storm form a ship perhaps.” Using your hands you folded her skin back together and sealed the cut with a glowing finger. When the light was shut off Thorin moved the tarp drawing the otter’s eyes to the bare strip seemingly unchanged at all with only a small scar. You rinsed off your hands and dried them before moving the pups’ bowl closer to you to grab the ultrasound machine again while Bilbo opened the binder you had asked for finding Tui’s page.

In your palm the first pup yipped for its mother and you mumbled, “I know, just born and now you’re being poked and prodded.” Gently you pressed the wand against its stomach and mumbled out each organ and smiled as Tui and Opp did at the sound of the heart beat playing through the machine, “Strong heartbeat,” after adding your stethoscope you added, “lungs sound strong. They are small but should grow rather quickly.” This process repeated for the other two before you moved for another syringe telling Tui, “I’m going to give you a tetnis shot and then another with some antibiotics, those will keep you from getting sick from anything on what I took out of you. And through your milk the pups will get it too. Once a day for a week should do it. Only thing that’s left is keeping that bare patch out of the sunlight until your fur grows back.”

She nodded again and smiled as you set the pups on her stomach after the shots sharing that she should gain her feeling back again in about an hour once you had shifted her into the basket Opp had brought over for her that he had filled with a couple of blankets from the otter’s sleeping station cubbies. Each pup was snuggled and kissed before being helped to their first meal across Tui’s stomach allowing you to record the measurements and notes to the binder while Bilbo prepped the fish he remembered leaving in the fridge. With a pause he stood at the oven and glanced at you making you giggle softly.

In a staggered crawl a few feet you reached a wheeled stool and sat on it making Thorin chuckle and draw you closer by your tail then lined you up and gave you a gentle push towards the kitchen. Along the way you pushed yourself along while holding your tail out of the way then stopped at his side where you guided him on the dials and watched him set the fish in the skillet on top of the heating rings with spatula in hand. As he cooked that you rolled to the pantry collecting some apples and some melons you set up on the counter beside a large bowl. A few pumps of the handle below your seat later and the stool was tall enough for you to see over the counter. Each melon was diced with the Elves watching on curiously peeking at your content grins and hums at stealing a few pieces before oranges were added with some grapes and cherries from the fridge.

The large bowl rested in your lap in your trip back with Bilbo’s aid, you set out in front of the group granting them each a taste of your missed food. Their attentions were focused there while Thorin, inside the water again, gripped your waist aiding you in sinking into the water again grinning as you sank against his body while his arms eased around you to claim a gentle kiss. Against his chest you snuggled feeling the scales on your lower half soaking up the water around you while the Elves all hummed at their latest piece of fruit they were sharing comments on until Elrond’s hand moved to his rounded stomach. All eyes turned to him as he chuckled drawing Celebrian’s there as well saying, “The first shift.”

Giggles filled the group until you caught his eyes wandering to the ultrasound machine curiously, a grin eased onto your lips as you said, “I can see if it will give you a glimpse of your little one if you like?”

He nodded and you lifted out of the water again, moving the machine closer to him as he sat on the edge as well shifting the silk wrap draped around his shoulders formerly covering his chest and stomach. Wetting your lips you flashed him a quick grin saying, “I’ll try to do this as gently as possible.”

He nodded and watched the screen as the others did spotting the two shifting betta fins inside under two hunched figures resting against one another, “Looks like twins, with the betta fins.”

A chuckle came from Elrond as Celebrian propped up to snuggle against his side saying, “They look healthy.”

You nodded, “Yes, normally with land Elves we can tell at this size the gender, but I’m a bit fuzzy on that aspect for sea Elves, sorry.”

She shook her head saying, “No need to apologize.”

Elrond chuckled, “We enjoy the surprise.” Making you grin and shut off the machine after printing out a copy of the image of their twins snuggled together they both grinned at as you eased back in the water.

Across the pool Thranduil nodded in agreement to Celeborn’s suggestion of returning to the palace making you glance back to Tui and Opp, “I’ll be back tomorrow.”

Bilbo smiled at you saying, “I’ll keep an eye on them.”

You smiled at him, “Thank you Bilbo.”

Back again you swam and made it just in time for the planned performance of the Palaces finest musicians so hand in hand you sat beside Thorin with your hands intertwined on your lap for the performance. On your other side Thranduil sat with his tail shifted to the side to subtly rest his fins against yours stealing what contact he could as his mind raced through what intimacies he one day hoped to share with you. Silently treasuring that in the light of the moonlight streaming in through the openings in the ceiling the spots on their tails had flashed to a pale lilac mirroring your tail revealing them as yours for all around you. Proudly he sat until the music had ended and you were freed into the gardens again.

Through a winding set of arches and outer halls you giggled following a school of octopi until you were in the center of a small courtyard inside with a statue of a spiral of stingrays and sea turtles around a man you assumed must be of Ulmo. His still carven eyes glowed a silvery white making your head tilt curiously as a warmth spread through you until you felt a hand on your back. In your ears you missed a garbled utterance of, “Princess?” 

Holding your gaze on the statue finally the muffled stating of your name at the nearing warm body behind you and fin brushing along yours made your head turn in a giggle attempting to cover your nerves from losing track of your attention for a moment. Turning your head to lovingly greet who you believed to be Thorin your arms eased around the broad shoulders and plated your lips on those of the stunned Elf King, though at his tense posture you inched back with lips still parted in confusion at the glowing figure in the moonlight before you.

Lowly Thorin’s voice turned your head to his place a few feet away, “Jaqi?” His eyes darted from the glowing statue to you and your silver eyes drawing him nearer to cup your cheek.

Where Thranduil shone brightly in a blinding light you saw Thorin in a milky white glow with flecks of color dancing across his figure inching out your smile as your hand stroked his cheek. That contact shared what you were seeing, what Thranduil had seen when you had wrapped your arms around him, bright pulsing light with countless shimmering specks inside flickering like competing stars in your place. Silently Thranduil watched as Thorin grinned and leaned in accepting your kiss only to have his eyes drop to your tail seeing the deep blue and golden pair of spots now on your lilac and white shimmering tail. In a glance downwards a weak chuckle escaped him as his hand eased across the lilac patch just under his hip matching the one appearing on the opposite side of Thorin’s tail.

Drawing back your eyes shifted back to purple releasing you from your trance and the spectacle of binding lights faded leaving Thorin wrapping you in his arms in a giddy spin making you giggle hugging him tightly in return before you asked him, “Why are we spinning?”

His eyes locked on yours and he let out a weak chuckle cupping your cheek, “We are One, my Love.” His hand lowered and your head tilted curiously as he asked, “What did you dream?”

Wetting your lips you drew in a sharp breath then glanced to Thranduil, still in the same place, turning your head to Thorin you muttered, “I kissed the King.” Glancing back at Thranduil on his approach you asked, “I kissed you?”

He nodded stopping about a foot away, “You did.”

Looking at Thorin again you asked, “Why are you looking at me like that?” Questioning his deepening loving gaze at your assumed infidelity.

His hand lowered to the patch of blue on your tail, “Ulmo had granted us his blessing.”

Steadily your hand brushed along your new spots then you glanced between the men, Thorin who kissed your lips then to Thranduil as his fingers brushed a loose curl behind your ear and leaned in to kiss your cheek tenderly. The drop in your stomach halted when a loud screech sounded driving you into Thorin’s chest out of fear only to turn around at Thranduil’s easing behind you. Gripping his shoulders you peered out from behind him eyeing the massive swordfish chasing a school of smaller fish with a large herd of his kin behind him joining in on the feeding cry sending the arriving Elves to a low hunch avoiding their path.  Near the King’s ear you asked, “Since when do they make that noise?”

Thranduil chuckled as Thorin said, “We’ve had a few run ins before, accidental collisions so they agreed to announce themselves.”

Thranduil sighed, “Normally they sing. Wgo must be breeding again, that is his eldest son.”

Between them you mumbled, “Hmm…any other feeding cries I should know about?”

Above a loud roaring growl sounded making the pair rush you into a covered hall along with the other Elves in a tight huddle granting you a view of the giant stingray passing overhead. In a lean out you were held tightly by Thorin in his attempt to hold you back as you asked, “Why are we hiding? He’s gorgeous!”

Thranduil chuckled joining in on holding you back, “And when Smaug has fed you can share your comment, but not before.”

In an extension of your arm you grumbled, “He’s getting away.”

Thorin chuckled, “He will be back in a few hours.” With a sigh you slumped against their chests and crossed your arms mumbling to yourself.

Thranduil chuckled and folded his hand around yours then asked, “What is the biggest whale shark you have seen?”

“Um, the largest recorded was 60 feet, why?”

He grinned leading you out, “I think then you might enjoy meeting Huan.”

“What? Why? How big is Huan?”

After a decent swim you came to a drop off where you glanced around wondering why the waters were so dark in front of you with white dots you took as distant jellyfish until a white line grew at the base of the cliff revealing a flipper making your mouth drop open. In a lean forward your head turned trying to see the ends of the seemingly endless whale shark passing you by. The tail fin passing made the men grip you holding you in place at the shifting waters around you, “Is that Huan?”

Thranduil chuckled then extended his arm pointing at the approaching one nearly double the size of the last one, “That was his daughter, that is Huan.”

Even in his size your awkward wave brought a light in the creature’s eyes as he stated deeply, “I would know those eyes anywhere, you are the Land Otter the waves have whispered of since your birth. Come to study me as well?”

Dazedly you whispered, “You’ve heard about me?”

His head nodded and he chuckled lowly at your awed expression, “Heard of and hummed along to your songs the ocean has carried here. Only a child of Maglor could wield a voice with might enough shift our corals and kelps to flourish again at such a distance.”

“My voice…did, what?”

Inching forward he nudged you onto his snout saying, “Come with me Makalaurë, I will show you the power of you voice.” In the distance you could only see the vast green kingdom and Erebor as a green glimmer in the distance only to glance ahead again with tears in your eyes at the miles of dead coral and bone yards between scattered remains of ships among splintered shields, spears and swords to the shattered volcano long since dead. “With a great price the orcs were forced from our world, unfortunately into yours, it was told a lost lover reborn with a voice of gold would heal our waters, and here you are carried in on the currents so suddenly just as your voice appeared.”

Shifting your tail to rest beside you tucked safely at your side you said, “I have no idea how I’ve done any of this.”

He chuckled again and turned guiding you back to Greenwood to the drop off, “Nor should you, the brightest of lights shines on its own, without reason of understanding why. Countless creatures have followed you here, to follow your protection, do what you will, live, love and explore, healing will follow.”

“So I do nothing?”

He chuckled again, “Did you do nothing on land?”

“Depends who you ask.” Making him chuckle again.

 


End file.
